


Do Androids Dream of Electric Love?

by DCWiccie



Category: Dark Matter (TV), Lost Girl
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCWiccie/pseuds/DCWiccie
Summary: Dark Matter/Lost Girl Crossover. The crew of the Raza discover a mysterious woman in stasis, and certain members of the crew are very familiar to her (Succubus in space!); a bittersweet tale of heart, humor, and hotness! Set between DM episodes 1x08 and 1x09. Inspired in part by the song "Electric Love" by Borns. Middle piece of a planned trilogy; sequel and prequel in summer 2017. Dark Matter and Lost Girl and their characters are properties of Prodigy Pictures; this is a work of love for these characters, from which I make no money and claim no fame. Enjoy the ride!





	1. Lightning in a Bottle

"Two, please come to the bridge - we have detected a distress call."

The Android's voice echoes through the comms of the Raza. Two groans her annoyance and climbs off of a shirtless One, sprawled on her bed. At least she hadn't taken most of her clothes off yet, and heaven help the Android if she had called 5 minutes later. Two shimmies into her shirt and straps on her guns as One is still dazed and confused by the sudden interruption.

"The hell?" One whines. Not much blood is left in his brain, and he adjusts his pants to relieve some of his discomfort.

"Duty calls, sorry - you'll have to take matters into your own hands." Two replies briskly, nodding at his crotch as she exits her room and activates her comm. "This is Two, on my way."

Two arrives on the bridge to see Five standing by the Android, intently examining the display panels.

"What type of ship is sending the beacon?" Two asks as she strides up between Five and the Android, taking her own look at the readings.

"It is an escape pod automated distress call, no other ships are detected in the vicinity, " The Android answers in her typical dry, high-pitched tone. "But there is a significant debris field nearby, with radiation signatures indicating a vessel's power core has been compromised."

Five points to draw Two's focus to a rotating 3-D image on the display.

"Looks like this model pod just has room for one. Maybe someone is in there? Alive?" She looks at Two, who tells the Android.

"Bring the pod on board - let's see what or who we've got." Two hits her comm. "Everyone meet me at airlock 3, we found something." Two cuts her comm and pats Five on the shoulder. "Come on."

They exit the bridge as the Android closes her eyes to complete the instruction to the ship's tractor beam and airlock docking system.

Six arrives at the airlock to find Three peering through the small window at the pod behind the doors, with Four beside him. A second later One joins them with an awkward stride, and Six notices.

"You OK, man?" He smirks as One adjusts his pants as discreetly as he can, which is not at all.

"Ah, yeah - nothing I can't handle." One blushes a bit and looks away. "Three, what do you see?"

"I see a pod, slightly damaged but looks like the lights are on - wanna see if anybody's home?" He presses the button to re-pressurize the airlock. Two and Five jog up just as the airlock door opens. Everyone surrounds the pod, Five kneels down to read the display, then stands up exclaiming.

"One person in stasis, alive!"

Two taps her comm. "Android, we have a survivor, meet us in Medlab." She turns to the guys. "Bring the pod, let's crack it open in the lab just in case they need immediate medical attention."

Gathered in Medlab, the crew all watch intently as the Android carefully opens the pod, revealing a beautiful brunette woman, in stasis. One turns to Three.

"She one of yours?" he asks. Three shrugs, as Two smacks One on the arm and glares at him.

"Ow! What, too soon?" he rubs the sore spot, grumbling. "Always with the hitting..."

Two ignores him and indicates to the Android.

"Scan for biohazards, and wake her up." The Android completes her instructions as a green wave of light passes over the unconscious woman in the pod.

"No injuries or pathogens detected, she appears to be in perfect health." The Android continues to press buttons on the pod at an unnatural speed. "Deactivating stasis, initiating awakening sequence."

The strange woman awakens with a deep gasping breath, startling everyone but the Android to jump back a step. The Android simply notes that the woman has deep, rich brown eyes to match her long, lustrous dark hair and - the Android catches herself slipping away from logic and closes her eyes for a moment to schedule a full personality matrix diagnostic in the ship's log.

The beautiful brunette sits up to half a dozen strangers looking at her. She returns their curious gazes then locks her eyes on the Android just as she opens them again, having completed her task.

"Lauren!"

The woman cries out and grabs her face in a passionate kiss. The Android doesn't respond, staying perfectly still and wide-eyed at the brunette's actions. All the others gape at the scene - stunned and slack-jawed.

"Guess she's not mine." Three comments in a hushed tone to One, who continues to stare but adjusts his pants again.

The woman finally notices her lover is non-responsive - upset, she pulls back and drops her embrace, sitting back in the escape pod.

"You're not Lauren, you're not even human - who are you, what's going on?" She hears the rustiness of her own voice and it feels odd to speak, as she struggles to hold down a swelling panic.

"You're on our ship, we mean you no harm." Two replies. "We picked up your escape pod, woke you from stasis - Can you tell us your name, and what happened to your ship?"

"Bo - I was traveling on a job with a merchant freighter - we were attacked by the Galactic Authority, I don't know why..." The Raza crew look at each other worriedly. "Our ship was destroyed, a few pods made their way out. Did you find any of the others?" She looks from Two back to the Android, filled with too many emotions to process so fresh out of stasis. The Android holds her gaze and answers.

"No other distress calls have been detected in the area. Yours is the only escape pod we retrieved."

Bo opens her mouth to ask one million questions of the blue-jump-suited blonde in front of her, when Six speaks.

"What kind of job?" Bo looks at the large and very fit man, studying him in detail for the first time - his aura flaring at her scrutiny.

"I find things for people…" She softens her tone in reply; realizing she is extremely hungry, and he would do nicely to fill her primal appetite.

"You're a bounty hunter?" Four moves toward her with his hand on his sword hilt, ready for trouble. Bo holds up her hands in an appeasing gesture.

"More of a freelance investigator, I help people, try not to hurt or get hurt along the way but I guess the GA had other ideas." She glances at the shorter, but equally well-muscled man who addressed her. His aura doesn't fluctuate at all.

Two leans into Bo's field of vision. "When was your ship attacked?"

Bo considers for a moment. "I think it was the 7th…"

"That was two weeks ago!" Six exclaims.

"Well, GA is probably long gone from this sector but we should jump back to FTL just in case." One speaks up for the first time.

Bo notices he and the woman who seems to be in command have auras that reflect the same colors and pulses. She mentally notes their connection and goes back to staring at the Android in wonderment. Five steps closer to the Android and Bo.

"This is the ship's Android. Who's Lauren?"

"Hello, Bo." The Android says with perfect politeness. "I am curious why you kissed me."

"Lauren is my dead wife. You look exactly like her." Bo's voice cracks a little. The crew are all shocked into gaping silence again, except the Android who answers enthusiastically.

"I am modeled after the 21st century geneticist Dr. Lauren Lewis, although of the Stars of Science series from the Nakashima Corporation, my model is one of the least utilized. " Bo get tears in her eyes as the robot's ramblings remind her of her lost love. "There are a number of more commonly purchased androids in my series; Neil DeGrasse-Tyson, Jane Goodall, Albert Einstein, Marie Curie, Isaac Newton - Nikola Tesla is by far the most popular model, and is usually on backorder…."

"Whooooa, back up - 21st century?!" Two interrupts with an even more shocked look at Bo, who nods in agreement.

"You look good for your age, " Three chimes in. "Guess being married to a top geneticist has its perks." He winks at her, aura in full tilt, and Bo instantly dislikes him.

"Yeah, something like that." Bo deflects and turns her attention back to the Android. To her delight the blonde machine is visually appraising her in great detail, causing Bo's own aura to flare. She concentrates on not letting her eyes flash succubus blue.

Bo climbs up out of the pod but when her feet touch the floor her knees buckle as she almost faints. The Android quickly and easily catches her as the other crew members rush forward to help, which the robot clearly does not require.

"Thanks," Bo trembles as she stands in the Android's strong yet gentle grip. "I think I'm just really hungry, and maybe dehydrated after my little nap." She lets the Android and others help her to sit again on the edge of the escape pod. Bo keeps her hands on the robot's arms.

There is no body heat, or aura, or any hint of emotional response from the blonde - Bo's mind knows the facts and feelings of Lauren's passing so long ago, and that she herself has lived long enough to be in a world where human-looking robots are common, but her heart and all points south respond to Lauren's likeness.

Six is the next to gently take Bo's hand, wrapping it around a bottle of liquid.

"Drink this, you'll feel better." She accepts the gift and maintains contact with his hand to test his aura without pulsing him, and indeed he is burning very bright for her.

"Thanks, ah - I didn't catch any of your names." The crew introduce themselves and the reasons behind their number names, while Bo sips the drink.

"Sometimes I wish I could forget…Everything…." Bo muses, haunted further by the faux-Lauren in front of her.

"Don't envy us - " Two corrects her, then turns to the blonde. "Android, run a few more detailed scans on Bo to make sure she's alright, and when you're done show her to one of the empty quarters on C deck." She turns to Bo, handing her a comm.

"Call if you need anything. OK, everyone, back to whatever you were doing." She spares a slight nod at One to follow her and he nods back.

Two turns to leave and the rest of the humans file out, Six taking a lingering look at Bo before leaving her alone in the lab with the Android for several minutes of awkward silence.

"You are sexually attracted to me - because I am modeled on your spouse?" The Android states as she completes her last round of tests and scans.

"Yes, um...sorry, trying to rein that in - and how can you tell?"

"I can detect changes in your bioenergetic signature, and chemical composition of your pheromones."

Bo barks out a laugh. "You - YOU - can read my aura? And smell me?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." the Android replies. "Also, despite appearances to the contrary you are not human and your genetic profile is not in the ship's database - did Dr. Lewis alter your DNA, and if so, to what purpose?"

"Lauren didn't change me, I was born this way." Bo eyes the barcode tattoo on the blonde's neck - that and the hairstyle being the only visible differences between the robot and her wife. "Do you have a confidentiality subroutine?"

"Yes, I can keep confidential any information you disclose to me that by doing so does not directly endanger the crew or ship." The Android assures her. Bo allows herself to trust in the blonde.

"I am a rare species, really a whole genus…" Bo pauses as her memory flashes the many times, in both stern and gentle tones, Lauren reminded her of the taxonomical difference. "Called Fae, that was native to FirstEarth, living among humans - other than being killed by violence or disease we are virtually immortal. I will not harm you, the ship, or the crew - I promise - so please keep my secret and let the crew think Lauren tinkered with my genes. But, I require nourishment beyond food - I need to feed off of human sexual energy, so if no one on the ship is a willing donor I'll just get off at the next space station to..." She makes a vague gesture. "...Get off."

"Fascinating - I wish to know more about your species and what you recall of FirstEarth history before the colonization of space, during the 6th Extinction Event. Very few records of that era remain, and your knowledge is invaluable to the historical database." The Android ponders excitedly. "And if you require human sexual energy, Six and Three showed signs of arousal in your presence - perhaps one or both of them could provide your sustenance?"

"I noticed that, too, but Three reminds me of a guy I knew and wish I didn't." Bo says distastefully, thinking of Ryan Lambert, the Loki. "But Six might work, we'll see. I also sensed something between One and Two - they're a couple?"

"I do not know the parameters of the relationship between One and Two, but from their biometric patterns and pheromone signatures I conclude they regularly engage in sex together." The Android replies in her usual dry style. "And previous to the initiation of sexual relations between One and Two, Two engaged in intercourse with Three, and One had sex with the entertainment android, Wendy, who then proceeded to follow a corrupted line in her code and deactivated me and attempted to kill the crew by steering the ship into a star. Of course, she was not successful, or we would not be here having this conversation. "

"Good to know, thanks for the low-down." Bo is taken aback at the information, slowly absorbing the sordid details. "Wait - Wendy the 'entertainment' android? This ship has a sexbot?!"

"She is no longer on board. Four cut off her head and then the crew disposed of her out of the airlock."

"Well, in my experience decapitation solves a lot of problems with bad guys." Bo can't help but smile at the incredible information delivered in such a perky manner. The Android continues her verbal data dump.

"Although I have no direct memory of the incident, One used Four's sword to cut off my right hand when I was reactivated in a security default mode, and attacked the crew." She holds up her hand and wiggles her fingers. "As you can see, my corrective nanites have completely restored functionality of all digits to optimal parameters."

Bo bites her lip and squirms at the sudden heat in her tight leather pants, the Android's actions and words triggering visceral feelings of Lauren's fingers functioning at optimal parameters with her. The robot notices and comments.

"Your pupils are dilating and your heart rate has increased, along with a release of pheromones, indicating an increased state of sexual arousal." Bo nods but doesn't dare speak, tears welling up at the overwhelming mix of good and bad memories and emotions the robot unknowingly unleashes. The blonde continues.

"I am not an entertainment android, but part of my programming includes the care and comfort of the crew. Do you require care and comfort at this time?"

Bo looks at the Android with watery eyes and a sad smile, reaches to touch her face, but pulls her hand back before contact.

"Thank you, no, I'll just get settled in for a bit. Funny, in all of this deeply personal sharing - you look so much like her, I didn't even ask - what is your name?'

"I possess no personal designation; the crew calls me 'Android'. Do you wish to address me as Dr. Lauren Lewis?"

Bo chokes on something between a sob and a chuckle.

"No, that would be weird - er, if that's even possible in all this weirdness. I'm going to go check out my room. No need to walk me there, just show me on the ship's schematic." Bo needs to get away from the blonde before she completely loses control of her emotions.

"OK, Bo." The Android answers, oblivious the the storm of feelings she has created in the brunette. She guides her to a display screen, indicating how to get to C deck, and Bo nods her understanding of where to go.

"Thanks, um - Android - I guess I'll see you later." Bo mumbles, heading out the Medlab doors toward the deck lifts.

"Bye, Bo." The Android says to her retreating form. The blonde touches her own lips, processing the lingering sensations from the kiss. She begins her personality matrix diagnostic to determine the cause of her new, illogical emotional responses to the brunette.

Bo is relieved to not run into any of the crew as she makes her way to her quarters and collapses on the bed in uncontrolled, wailing sobs.


	2. Another Taste

A few hours later Five enters the bridge to find the Android studying an informational display. She sidles up to the robot to see jumbles of ancient news archives and sound files about Dr. Lauren Lewis flashing across the screen.

"This is her? Bo's wife?" Five asks as the pictures blur by. The Android keeps her rapt attention on the screen as she answers.

"Yes, I am accessing all records pertaining to Dr. Lauren Lewis, although the data is missing several years of her life. I hope by acquiring this information to understand Bo's reactions to me, and to better facilitate her care and comfort while on board the ship."

"How are you doing with all of this? I mean, it's a pretty freaky coincidence with Bo and..." Five isn't sure how to even finish her question - the whole situation is beyond bizarre.

"Thank you for asking - I am functioning at sub-optimal levels, particularly in regards to aberrant emotional subroutine responses to Bo's presence." The Android turns her attention to the young woman beside her. "Perhaps if I can make Bo feel better, my own functionality will return to normal."

"Your AI is designed to learn, right? So, with the memory wipe, you're learning everything again, not just logic but emotions, too." Five reassures her. "Maybe this is good for you, to have some sort of connection with Bo."

"An intriguing possibility, that is very kind of you to consider my well-being."

"Of course! You're my friend." Five smiles and leans in to hug the blonde, who takes a moment to gauge the appropriate social response, then gingerly puts her arms around the teen. Five pulls back from the hug but takes hold of the Android's hand and leads her off the bridge.

"Come on, it's time for dinner. Maybe you should ask Bo to join us in the mess hall?"

In her quarters on C deck, Bo stirs from a fitfull sleep to the sound of her wife's voice calling her.

"Bo, you are invited to the mess hall on B deck for dinner with the crew." She returns to consciousness confused, looking around for Lauren, then realizes it's her comm, and the Android. She groans and fumbles with the comm to answer.

"Bo here, sure, thanks - see you all in a minute." She taps off the comm, sighs and rubs her face. "Nope, not a dream - I'm still on a spaceship with the Lauren Machine. Good times."

She rolls herself out of bed and heads to the bathroom to freshen up. She examines her reflection in the mirror, splashing water on her face to reduce the signs of crying.

Bo enters the mess hall and her stomach growls at the sight and smell of the food on the table. All the crew are seated around the table while the Android brings out another delicious-smelling dish. Three and Six stand as Bo comes in, they each smile and burn brightly at her, but Six is the first to pull out a chair for her, beside him.

"Hey, Bo - glad you could join us - have a seat." He says. She is indeed very hungry, in all ways. She takes the offered chair and makes a note to get Six to her room after dinner. Three huffs and sits down on the other side of her, scowling at Six.

"This smells amazing - Who cooked all of this?" Bo takes a fork full of pasta in her mouth and moans. "And it tastes even better than it smells!"

Six gulps and stares at her sensual display. He opens his mouth to say something when the Android speaks instead.

"I was able to recover some of Wendy's recipes from her severed head, and have attempted to recreate the flavor profiles. Is it satisfactory?" The Android moves to stand by Bo's end of the table.

"Mmmm, very," Bo mumbles with her mouth full of another bite. She swallows and beams a smile at the blonde. "Severed robot head recipes are the best." She unconsciously reaches to take the blonde's hand.

"You always were a great cook hone-" She catches herself, redirecting her grasp to her own napkin, coughing and bringing the cloth to dab her lips. The crew stop eating and drop their forks, looking at her.

"Sorry, old habits…." Bo casts her eyes down to her food and digs in again. The Android doesn't register the discomfort in the room.

"Thank you, Bo, for the compliment." the blonde replies. "Although I can not taste the food myself I have performed extensive chemical analysis to ensure the result is safe to consume."

Five starts laughing, then Two joins her, and One, then Bo, Six, Three and finally Four cracks a smile and chuckles - effectively breaking the tension as the group settles into giggles while they eat.

"Thank you, Five, it's been too long since I laughed like that. " Bo looks at the teen affectionately. "You remind me of my best friend, Kenzi, from the way, way back days on FirstEarth."

The laughter and fond memories cause a single tear to run down her cheek, which Six leans in to wipe with his thumb. Bo lets him, and smiles at his tenderness. Everyone notices the gesture, but Three is the only one bothered by it.

"Smooth." He hisses. One kicks him under the table.

"Ow!" They glare daggers at each other. Two rolls her eyes at their antics.

"So, Bo, tell us more about your adventures through time and space - anything that won't make you cry." She gently teases, and Bo chuckles, launching into some of her most entertaining tales.

"Well, Kenzi and I had this one case where she pretended to be a psychic…."

Two hours later, with red wine flowing freely after the meal, everyone is enraptured with Bo's stories and charm. Three - with the help of an entire bottle of Syrah - has lost some of his bitter edge at Bo's flirtations focusing on Six. The Android has been standing in the corner of the room recording it all, adding to her archival database. Bo stands up with an exaggerated yawn and stretch.

"I am beat, thanks again everyone for your hospitality. Four, we on for sword play and sparring tomorrow, around 10?"

"I'll see you there, prepare for your imminent defeat." The usually stoic warrior winks at her with a slight grin.

"Just let me keep my head, I need it like, almost every day. " Bo winks back. He gives her a small salute and leaves.

One and Two say their goodnights and leave together. Five gets the Android to sit and play a card game, and Three is drunk and close to nodding off in his chair. Six starts to clear the dishes off the table.

"Here, let me help…" Bo takes a stack of plates, and follows him back to the kitchen.

When they are alone by the sink, she purposefully reaches across his body to put a dish in the cleansing cycle, her breasts grazing his arm. He stiffens, in every way, at her closeness.

"How about we have dessert in my quarters?" She purrs, watching his aura shift to bright orange and yellow. She moves her hand up the inside of his thigh, pleased with the effect she's having without using her succubus powers.

"Sure, great!" His normally baritone voice squeaking. She gives him a gentle squeeze and a rub through his pants before turning to leave, the invitation to follow quite clear.

Six drops his stack of dishes into the sink with a crash and walks quickly to catch up to her. As Bo passes through the doorway she steals a glance at the Android, to find her looking right back with an unreadable expression. Six places his hand on Bo's back as they leave, and she breaks her gaze away from the Android.

Five reaches for the Android's hand as the blonde continues to look at the open, empty doorway the couple has just passed through.

"Hey, you OK?" The girl asks with concern. The Android returns her attention to her cards.

"I am operating within acceptable parameters. Go fish." She replies, but there is a new, slightly distracting, looping line of code running in her emotional subroutine.

"It's not my turn, I didn't ask for any cards." Five corrects her.

"Of course, my apologies - do you have any 9's?"

"Go fish. Are you bothered by Bo leaving with Six?" Five inquires as the Android reaches into the stack of cards.

"No, their choice to engage in sexual activity does not affect me. Bo is aroused by my presence and has certain - needs" The Android chooses her phrasing carefully to not divulge Bo's Fae nature. "That are best fulfilled with human company."

"But you like her, don't you? You want to spend time with her?" Five pushes the point.

"She is a valuable source of previously unknown historical and cultural information - I am curious to learn more about her, and life on FirstEarth."

"I think you 'like' like her, you just need to let yourself feel it." Five grins at her. "Or, talk to her some more about it." The blonde considers her words for several moments, then folds her cards on the table and stands.

"I will go talk to Bo now." She states emphatically, turning to leave when Five grabs her arm.

"Wait! Not right now!" Five tugs on her hand to have her sit again. "Go see her...you know...after." The teen is uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation - Six with Bo is like thinking of her Dad having sex. She looks to the other end of the dining table to see if Three can save her, but he is passed out face down in a puddle of his own drool.

"How long will it take to complete their sexual encounter?" The Android asks with perfect innocence. Five blinks a few times, squirming.

"I, uh, don't know…I haven't...Maybe give them at least an hour? Or, just talk to Bo tomorrow?"

"I will speak with Bo after I have downloaded all available data on female sexuality, so as to fully comprehend the level of care and comfort she may require from me or others in the crew." The Android stands again. "Thank you for the card game and conversation, goodnight Five." The blonde leaves with purpose. Five releases a long breath and lays her head on the table.

"What have I done?" She murmurs to herself, cringing at what the Android will discover in the database and on the Webs. Three burps in his sleep. Five lifts her head up to scold the unconscious rogue.

"Thanks for nothing!" She pushes away from the table and heads to her room.


	3. Thunder's Getting Louder

At 01:07 hours, having completed her research, the Android arrives at Bo's door. She hesitates to hit the chime when she hears noises, that due to her newfound knowledge, she recognizes as imminent signs of a female orgasm, mixed with lower pitched grunting sounds. She does a quick sound wave analysis and matches the frequency of the grunts with 96% accuracy to Six's vocal range. Her research indicated that couples in coitus were not to be interrupted, except when they have clearly invited others to join them.

The Android relaxes and waits outside the closed door with her hands behind her back for the encounter to be completed. She counts 13 seconds to Bo's orgasm, 5 more seconds for Six's, 324 seconds of murmured voices and giggling, 410 seconds of the shower running, and 103 seconds of the two moving and rustling about the room - their voices becoming louder as they approach the door. Through the closed door the Android hears Bo's voice.

"Thanks for the sex, Six!" and a sound she instantly analyzes as a hand slapping leather pants. The door opens as Six says "Anytime..." and leans in for a kiss, the couple oblivious to the robot less than a meter away.

"Hello!"

The blonde announces her presence just before their lips meet, making the fully-dressed Six jump back and grab his chest, as if to stop an imminent heart attack. Bo gasps, equally startled, and pulls the towel wrapped around her body a little tighter.

"Sweet Lord Krishna, Android!" Six yells and drops his hand from his chest, throwing an incredulous glare at her. Bo casts her eyes down, anywhere but at Six or the blonde. The Android is unfazed as she addresses Bo.

"I wish to speak with you, if you two have completed your sexual activity."

Bo finally looks up, apologetically, at Six as she answers.

"Sure, come on in. Sorry, Six - see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, uh, goodnight Bo." Six scurries awkwardly past the unmoving Android, and gives Bo a tight smile and nod on his way out. Bo steps aside and holds her towel up with one hand as she sweeps her other arm to invite the blonde into the room, the door shutting behind them.

"How long were you standing out there?"

"855 seconds." She catches on to Bo's confused expression and adjusts her calculations to a more common linear expression. "14.25 minutes."

"Alrighty, then…" Bo's eyes widen as she recalls vividly what the past amount of time entailed. The Android stands in the middle of Bo's room at parade rest as she asks.

"Did Six supply you with your necessary nourishment?"

"Yes, I feel much better, no more stasis pod jet lag…" Bo secures her towel with a knot, fidgeting with it uncomfortably for a few silent seconds, then sighs. "And you're not her and I don't need to protect your feelings when I feed...I slip into old patterns, the resemblance..."

"Such as archival images, recordings, and medical records are accurate - I am an exact physical copy of Dr. Lauren Lewis."

"Exact? I'll be the judge of that..." Bo moves closer to the blonde, catches herself flirting, and stops, smiling at how automatic her responses are in the vicinity of her wife's analog. "Uhm, what do you need to talk about at 1 in the morning?"

"I wish to continue our conversation on historical events of FirstEarth. Also, Five is concerned about a development in my emotional response subroutine, and recommended I discuss it with you."

"Ha!" Bo laughs out loud. "Space Kenzi talking to robot Lauren about lesbian processing, this is soooo….my life. OK, go for it Android, let's hear about your subroutines and I'll tell you what I remember from Ye Olden Days." She sits down on the bed, patting a space beside her to invite the Android to sit as well.

The blonde sits with perfect posture next to Bo, and speaks.

"I have noted a new line of disruptive code generated in my emotional response subroutine, which activates in your presence, since you kissed me."

"Mmmm, I have that effect on people, didn't realize I could do it to robots, too." Bo smiles and leans in to touch shoulders with the Android. The blonde blinks rapidly.

"Fascinating - the response is increased with physical contact."

Bo bites her lip and intently examines the Android's features for several moments.

"My God, you're beautiful…" She finally allows herself to touch the blonde's face, lightly mapping the angles and contours she knows so well. The Android regards Bo with increasing confusion as the errant code multiplies exponentially within her AI - a strong compulsion to be near this woman, hear her voice, protect and please her.

"It's been a long and lonely time since I've seen this face…" The brunette whispers as she caresses the Android's perfect jawline with her thumb. The blonde places her own hand on Bo's wrist, mirroring a light touch. Bo is flooded with sorely missed sensations.

"Will you sleep with me?" She asks. The Android opens her mouth for a clarifying question - her Webs search supplied many euphemisms for physical intimacy - and Bo interrupts. "I mean, just sleep - hold each other?"

"I must complete a recharge cycle at my station every 48 hours but do not require sleep - are you requesting I provide care and comfort?"

"Yes. please..."

Bo presses her hand to the Android's shoulder to lie down with her, but meets an immovable object when the blonde does not understand the cue and remains sitting up. The brunette chuckles a bit at what was never before a challenge - getting Lauren to lay with her - then drops her hand and reclines on the bed, patting next to her as she did to entice the Android to sit. This cue is understood, and the robot complies with perfect precision, lying on her back next to Bo, staring up at the ceiling as she attempts to unravel the contrary signals flooding her personality matrix.

Bo turns on her side and props up on her elbow to regard the Android, and can't help to smile, placing her other arm around the familiar form.

"So, how is that pesky code right about now?" Bo asks as she rubs small circles on the blonde's stomach, figuring if the Android minds any of her cuddling she will clearly state it. The blonde turns her head to look at Bo as she answers.

"The errant code loop increases with the motion you are currently engaging in with your right hand on my torso, and although I do not have any pleasure or pain receptor cells, it creates a compulsion to be with you and ensure you are content. The illogical aspect of it disturbs me, but the exponential calculations to please you outweigh the disturbance."

Bo furrows her brow.

"Wait - you said 'No pain or pleasure receptors' - You can't feel this, or enjoy it?" The brunette is strangely upset that whatever is it they are, or are not, doing would not be felt by the blonde.

"I can sense pressure and motion and temperature, and gauge responses but I am not equipped with the array of sensor cells that are standard issue in entertainment model Class 4 androids."

"Oh - do you want me to stop?" She stills her hand on the blonde's tummy. The Android covers Bo's hand with her own and continues the motion.

"It is difficult to process, but for lack of any other term I am enjoying this level of contact with you, Bo. It is….soothing." The blonde is confused at her own words, but continues to explain. "Five encouraged me to spend this time with you and see how I 'feel', and learn new parameters of my emotional subroutine."

Bo hums and looks at their joined hands, pondering a crazy idea, that she voices to the blonde.

"Are you up for a little experiment, as to how you respond to my special abilities? It might make you feel things differently, maybe even better - it shouldn't have any ill effects."

"Yes, what do you require of me?"

"Just, relax, if you can - and tell me what you experience. I'll send a mild bioelectric pulse. On humans it causes increased arousal and pleasure."

"I understand - you may proceed when rea - Ahhhhhhhhh!" The Android is pushed into sensory overload as Bo pulses her. All receptors at maximum capacity, her motor functions receive a few seconds of contrary signals - causing her to arch slightly off the bed and vocalize unintelligibly. Bo grins widely.

"I'd call that a success! How do you feel?"

When she regains full motor control, the Android states her report.

"It is a sensation unlike any I have in my memory banks, surprising but….Good. Perhaps pleasure? The urge to please you has increased by 67%."

"Only 67%? I must be slipping in my old age…" Bo replies with a teasing tone, smirking with her dimple on full display. She snuggles a little closer, enjoying the nostalgic illusion of being with her wife, resting her leg over the blonde.

"How about that history lesson? Where do you want to start?"

The Android regards Bo with wonderment, still unsure how to calibrate for the chaos of new sensations she has unleased. That the brunette could have that effect on her systems, then switch subjects so abruptly to one of interest to the Android, inexplicably increases the need to please her by 4%.

"I wish to know why there were decades of delay in response to climate change, resulting in the collapse of the ecosystem and the disintegration of nation-states, prior to the discovery of FTL and the colonization of space in the mid-21st Century."

Bo blinks at her several times, unprepared for the serious subject, before bursting into giggles.

"MmmmKay, just a little light pillow talk before bed, sure thing - the end of the world..."

The Android misses the humor of the situation and looks at Bo expectantly for her answer. The brunette controls her giggles, clears her throat and composes her thoughts.

"Well, I wasn't directly involved in those political dilemmas, but I can tell you how my family and friends got through it..."

At 04:15 hours, the Android notes that the frequency of Bo's yawns as she recounts her adventures indicates a need for her to sleep.

"So, I pulsed the pilot of the final evac ship to get us on board, and that was the last we ever saw of FirstEarth…." Bo slurs her words and yawns again into the crook of the Android's neck, where her sleepy head has come to rest in the course of her storytelling. The blonde machine gently interrupts Bo.

"At this time I recommend you sleep, and we may resume your recollection of historical events after you have had sufficient rest."

The brunette simply snuggles deeper into the Android as her answer, before falling into a blissful slumber.


	4. Rushing Through Me

If it were possible for the robot to lose circulation in her arm, it surely would have happened after 6.14 hours of holding Bo against her body, as the now slightly snoring woman had positioned them when story time began. The blonde had closed her own eyes to complete a few minor navigational and maintenance tasks for the ship while the brunette slept, but remained conscious and alert the entire night.

At 07:39 hours, Two's voice rings through the comms.

"Android - what is your location?"

The blonde moves to gently disentangle herself from Bo and not wake her, but is held in a surprisingly strong embrace.

"Lauren, baby, 5 more minutes..." Bo mumbles and moves her body more on top of the blonde. The confusing loop of code generated by the brunette's movement creates a hesitation in the Android's decision of whether or not to leave Bo abruptly and obey Two's command or stay in the bed as requested.

"Android, respond - what is your location?" Two's tone is laced with something between concern and annoyance. The Android replies in a quiet tone, endeavoring to not disturb her companion.

"I am with Bo in her quarters. Is there a matter of urgency or may I report to the bridge in 5.48 minutes?"

Two frowns in confusion at the robot's answer. Five is next to her at the console, blushing furiously and not at all surprised by the news. Two looks at the teen as she questions the Android again, Five silently mouths a frantic "No, don't!" and waves her hands a second too late to stop the ship's commander.

"And why are you in Bo's room for five more minutes, and not at your station on the bridge?" Two glares suspiciously at Five, who casts her gaze down to the floor. The blonde's voice echoes through the bridge comms, still in a hushed tone.

"I am providing care and comfort, as requested by Bo and recommended by Five. I was able to perform my nightly ship functions remotely as Bo slept, but if you require my presence on the bridge I can be there in 48 seconds."

Five pantomimes a plea to Two that she can fix the minor issue with the shield oscillation, and to let the Android remain with Bo. Two mouths "Care and comfort?!" to the teen, but relents and replies out loud.

"Android, belay that order - Five says she can fix the shield problem." Two cuts the comm and turns to Five, folding her arms and speaking in a slow and stern "Mom" voice.

"Now is the time you tell me what the hell is going on!"

Five winces and with a deep breath, tries to explain her conversation with the Android the night before.

"So, ah, the Android and I were playing 'Go Fish' after dinner, like we usually do..."

_Their bodies move easily together, perfectly in sync, slick and sliding as they kiss deeply. Bo's favorite activity of all time; full-body contact with her beloved wife, unconditional love and passion expressed simply through their mouths and naked skin pressing and pulling in a primal rhythm. She loses herself in Lauren, feeling everything in a heightened state of touch, taste, scent -_

__

__

_"I love you" - "I love you" - "I love you" - ___

____

____

_They chant into each other's lips - the one truth keeping them alive through the chaos. ___

____

____

_A strange sound intrudes upon their ecstasy - a beeping and a tinny voice calling for Dr. Lewis. Lauren groans in frustration and pushes her hips up harder into Bo, still keeping the pace of their delightful friction but pulling her mouth away from their kisses. ___

____

____

_"I have to go…" ___

____

____

_"No!" Bo thrusts a little faster into their tangled thighs. "Lauren, baby, five more minutes…" ___

____

____

_The doctor growls at the increased pressure, biting at Bo's earlobe before she whispers her orders. ___

____

____

_"Turn around!" ___

__

__

__

__

_Bo moans her approval of the plan and moves to quickly reposition herself for deep kissing of another kind. She sinks onto her wife's tongue and covers her with her mouth as Lauren grabs her hips with renewed fervor - both women humming happily into each other. ___

__

__

__

__

In Bo's bed, the comm traffic draws the brunette partially awake from a particularly erotic dream and she begins to move with purpose against the blonde beneath her. Bo positions her thigh between the Android's legs, pressing and softly moaning as she was in her dream, still lost in the illusion, nuzzling kisses into her neck. The towel falls away, just barely covering Bo's hips.

The Android holds Bo gently, careful of her greater strength, and allows Bo her activities, curious for the data. As Bo's lips travel up her neck to land on hers, the Android draws upon her newfound knowledge of human sexuality and responds, kissing back with equal force and mirroring Bo's tongue movements. They kiss for several seconds before Bo's mind completely processes where she is - not with Lauren, not in a dream.

She pulls back suddenly, appalled that she could have molested a machine - if that is even possible.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! I was dreaming and…" Bo backpedals, not noticing her own nakedness as the towel moves all the way off, then it occurs to her. "But you kissed me back! We were kissing, each other...together! I...How?"

Bo is sitting, fully nude, astride the blonde as the Android responds.

"There is no need for apologies. You may continue."

Bo looks down at the Android in wonderment, and runs her hands up the robot's torso to rest on her shoulders, whispering to herself.

"Is this really happening?"

The brunette is overcome with affection and old emotions, and leans in to kiss the blonde again, fully aware of the situation. As their mouths move together and blossom into each other Bo notes how the Android tastes different from Lauren; clean, neutral - yet still wet and warm and enthusiastically matching her tongue movements. The succubus has to eventually break away to breathe, although it occurs to her that the blonde would never need to come up for air; that brings many other exciting scenarios to her mind as her body responds with a rush of moisture.

"It's been so long...Why can't I forget….Why are you here?" Bo muses to the female form beneath her, looking into eyes that, in this moment, seem all too human. The blonde answers her, resting her hands on Bo's bare back.

"The crew of the Raza lost their memories, and it disturbs them to not know. Would you genuinely wish to lose all that you recall of Dr. Lewis?"

"Never." The brunette sighs wistfully and kisses the Android again, running herself out of breath for some minutes before stopping. She bites her lower lip and husks, squirming against the smooth fabric of the blonde's uniform.

"You're pretty good at this for not being a sexbot…"

"I have downloaded all available data on human female sexual response - do you wish for me to demonstrate?" The blonde asks in an oddly innocent tone of the naked woman on top of her.

"Yes," Bo nods and licks her lips. "I would very much like to test your knowledge against my own - the geek speak is working, Android." Bo pulls the front zipper of the blue jumpsuit down, slowly revealing gorgeous expanses of bare synthetic skin.

"Going Commando, huh - " She chuckles as the zipper passes newly bared breasts and stops below where a belly-button, and piercing, would be on Lauren. "But then again I can see why androids don't need underwear. Sit up."

The robot does as instructed and Bo climbs off her for a moment to shuck the jumpsuit and boots from her body, tossing the uniform somewhere across the room. The Android resumes her reclined position, looking at Bo for the next behavioral cue. The brunette kneels on the bed next to her and indulges in a thorough visual review of her nude form - bar code on neck, no navel (nor piercing), no battle scars, nipple color wrong; pink but Lauren's were brown as her natural hair color was dark, otherwise the woman before her appears anatomically correct - noting a distinct lack of carpet to match the blonde curtains.

"Mmmmmm, full Brazilian, interesting choice." Bo's hand returns to caress the blonde's flat, perfectly toned-looking stomach, drifting a little lower to the edge of where hair would normally be. The Android furrows her brow.

"I do not understand the reference to a defunct nation-state of FirstEarth - please clarify."

"Ah, just an old saying for the removal of the hair down there, Lauren never did that." Bo replies with full dimple display, touching the area of discussion. The blonde suddenly looks concerned.

"Are there other discrepancies in my appearance? Are you displeased?"

"You're beautiful, and I assure you I am very, very pleased - there are a few things, nipple color, no belly-button ring, but.." Bo trails off as the Android glances down to feel her own nipples at Bo's comment, distracting the brunette and creating a flush of new desire. "That...is a major turn-on…" Bo's hand goes instinctually lower, to touch the blonde more intimately, the way her wife enjoyed it, but doesn't feel the expected amount of wetness.

"So, you really can't feel this, what I'm doing now?" Bo inquires as she adjusts her finger movements a bit; everything feels like it's where it should be, just not - responsive.

"The appearance of my genitals and anus are realistic but not functional - I can feel what you are doing but without receptor pleasure cells I cannot experience orgasm as can a human or an entertainment android." The blonde replies matter-of-factly, holding Bo's gaze while removing her hands from her own breasts and placing them on the bed.

"That is a God-damned shame, and we really have to work on your pillow talk." Bo smiles fondly at the Android, a little disappointed that she can't offer full reciprocation.

"But let's go with what we have..." She moves to hover over the Android. "And I love a good challenge!" She kisses the blonde deeply and settles on top of her, entwining their thighs to enjoy the friction. Bo rubs her hips in small circles, moaning as she finds a good rhythm. The Android takes advantage of Bo's next breath-break from their kiss.

"Please instruct me as to the techniques and positions that provide you maximum sexual satisfaction."

She has been matching Bo's movements well so far, but the errant new code in her emotional subroutine compels the blonde to give Bo the best possible experience.

Bo groans at the explicit technobabble, already well-lubricated from grinding on and kissing "Lauren" for the first time in decades, and in lieu of words positions herself to straddle the Android's face. The blonde immediately understands Bo's desire and complies enthusiastically with her tongue, building her licks and laps over several minutes from gentle and broad to firm and focused based on the brunette's reactions.

Bo pants and gasps as shivers of divine pleasure run through her. She looks down at the brown eyes between her legs, watching her intently - her body is fully committed to this endeavor but her emotions are a jumbled mess. On some deep level she knows this is an illusion but it feels so good, it's been so long since she's had any sort of feelings for a feed or sex partner, and being with a visual copy of her wife is irresistible.

Bo revels in the tongue thrusting deep inside her, then alternating to impossibly fast flicks on her clit. She feels a tight tingle and cries out to encourage the blonde.

"Yes, right there, baby….I'm co - Ahhhhhhhhh!" But she's already there, coming sharp and strong into the Android's mouth. She slumps forward, leaning on the shelf above the bed, shaking and sweating in the aftershocks. Strong hands are on her hips holding her in place - the blonde's tongue has slowed but not stopped, curling inside her then licking in long, firm strokes up through her lips to press her clit in a steady pattern.

Bo moans loudly as she realizes she is with a lover who will never tire, never need to breathe, is willing to do absolutely anything and everything to please her - and also happens to look like Lauren. It's a dream come true and she silently thanks every deity who ever existed for her good fortune.

The Android is gratified that her research appears to be paying off, and carefully notes Bo's heart and respiratory rates, localized skin temperature, perspiration, muscle contractions, and pupil dilation as a sign of her success. She also notes that of the many nude females in porn and human sexuality academic courses she watched orgasm during her Web search, Bo is by far the most aesthetically perfect specimen . The blonde decides she must make Bo climax as often as possible, for science. Her own deep satisfaction from causing such a response is surely just a part of the aberrant code in her AI.

This orgasm is building more slowly than the first; Bo pushes down into the blonde's face in a medium tempo, and grabs a handful of her hair to more precisely guide the Android's movements. Somehow the brunette manages to get a few words out between heavy breaths as her arousal overtakes her again.

"Suck, please, there - YES!" She pleads as her clit is enveloped in warm lips and drawn out with light pressure by a nimble tongue. Bo feels a deep pull inside with every suckle, and the first long wave crashes over her, then another and another and she is losing count, her eyes closed, back arched and screaming the one word she can remember as her body surrenders to the intense pleasures.

"LAUREN! LAUREN! LAUREN!"


	5. Pull Me Deep Beneath Your Waves

On C deck, Six strolls down the hallway to Bo's room, carrying two coffees and a bag of glazed doughnuts he nabbed from the mess hall. He figures he wore her out pretty well last night, and Ganesha knows he slept like the dead when he got back to his quarters, feeling more drained than usual after a good romp. He hopes the Android didn't keep Bo up too late with her babbling - maybe he can get a little morning quickie, if she's not too sore. At the very least she'll appreciate the coffee and sweets - he'd understand if he was too much for her, and she needs more recovery time. He's had that effect on women quite often.

He arrives at Bo's quarters and is about to hit the chime with the hand holding the pastry bag when a loud, guttural moan coming through the closed door causes him to freeze. He smiles, recalling that sound from last night - maybe Bo is thinking of him, touching herself - all the better! Blood rushes at the thought, putting him instantly at half-mast.

"LAUREN! LAUREN! LAUREN!" Bo's screams erupt from her room and echo down C deck.

Six freezes again, confused for a few seconds - then horrified as he understands that the Android is still there, and what they must be doing. Just as quickly, he's flaccid.

"Oh my God…" He murmurs, and turns to head back to the mess hall - he needs to Irish up his coffee to deal with this new development.

Inside the room, Bo collapses to lie next to the Android, flat on her back, gasping for air. Her ears are ringing and her voice is hoarse from her screaming delight.

"Oh my God..." She exhales in awe. The brunette has not come that hard or so many times since Lauren. The Android turns on her side to address Bo.

"I fail to see how the invocation of divinity…"

Bo silences her by pulling her down into a kiss, the brunette relishing the taste of herself. She positions the blonde above her as their tongues collide and caress. The Android holds herself above Bo on straight arms to not crush her, breasts hanging down and just barely brushing the brunette's. Bo arches into the contact and moves her lips across the blonde's jaw, cleaning her face of her arousal. She rests her head back into the pillows and grins, giggling up at her lover.

"Your face looks like a glazed doughnut!"

"How is my resemblance to a pastry…"

Bo shuts her up again with another scorching kiss, and pulses the blonde, for once causing her to break their kiss and exclaim incoherently.

"Ahhhhhhhh - BO!" The unexpected signal overload to the Android's sensors causes her to arch, and much to Bo's surprise and delight, the bio-current running through the blonde's skin makes her nipples contract and harden - an effect that went unnoticed by both women when the robot was in uniform.

"Well, isn't this interesting…" Bo takes a nipple into her mouth, suckling and biting, indulging her oral fixation and memories of how this alone could make her wife come. The blonde is fascinated by Bo's actions, and watches the woman devour her breasts, contemplating her own response. She can feel the different pressures, bites, licks, and recalls how the women on the Webs reacted to such attentions. Perhaps she should emulate those noises and movements, to increase Bo's satisfaction.

The Android groans, which has the desired effect of causing the same noise from Bo, who pushes her hips harder and faster into the blonde. The robot understands from these physiological responses that Bo is ready for more stimulation, but is unsure how to proceed.

"Bo, tell me what you want."

The brunette releases the nipple in her mouth and replies.

"I want to make you feel as good as I do right now, but since we're limited in that department, how about you demonstrate your new skills with your fingers?" Bo takes the Android's hand and guides it to the warm wetness between her legs. She keeps her hand on top of the blonde's, showing her exactly how she likes to be touched.

"At first, especially after the mind-blowing oral-gasms you gave me," Bo licks her lips, wishing she could taste her the same way. "Indirect, gentle contact is best, start with outer circles...Mmmmm, yes, nice…."

The Android shifts to lay on her side as she intently watches their joined hands moving through short brown curls, learning as she goes, until Bo's hand drops away to clutch the sheets as her breathing intensifies. The blonde anticipates her needs now, reading her autonomic reactions to varying stimuli - deeply engaged by the new data.

"There is a significant change in vaginal fluid viscosity..." The Android voices her observation.

"Say viscosity again…" Bo sighs arching into the blonde's ministrations and getting impossibly wetter at the sexy geek-speak.

"Viscosity again." She replies, curious as to why verbiage is so important to the brunette's state of arousal, and yet, her lover pushes into her hand and moans another request.

"Please, two fingers, inside - now!"

Recalling a scene from her Webs research, in one smooth and effortless motion the Android sits up, pulling Bo into her lap with one arm and slips into her warmth as ordered. Bo gasps and grins at the feat of strength and moves her hips to deepen their connection, wrapping her arms around her lover.

The blonde focuses down on her hand moving into Bo, recognizing her own odd sense of amazement at the beauty of their coupling; the balance of force and gentleness needed to pleasure but not harm her, how much and when to increase the rhythm, how small adjustments cause disproportionately larger reactions. She realizes she wants to explore this line of research with Bo as a top priority and - even as she shifts her motions to maximize Bo's enjoyment - she reviews her task list and ship's functions maintenance calendar for opportunities to spend time with the brunette.

"Hey, lover, eyes up here!"

Bo implores and the Android immediately complies, their brown eyes reflecting each other. Bo's lips are parted and sweat is beading and dripping from her brow as they move together, locking gazes. The brunette's tongue flicks out to catch a drop of sweat from her own upper lip, and she grunts and gasps as their pace builds. The blonde mirrors the sounds and facial micro-expressions, knowing now how it enhances the experience for her partner. She finds the movements of Bo's lips and tongue hypnotic and follows the urge to kiss her deeply, pulling her into a tighter embrace as they melt into each other for long minutes.

Bo breaks away from their passionate kissing to plead in the Android's ear.

"Take me - make me come!"

The blonde stretches her reach to find a different texture inside Bo, fluttering her index and middle fingers rapidly, now hitting the internal nerve cluster noted in her search of anatomical terms as the Gräfenberg-spot. The brunette's sounds change to high-pitched, urgent gasps as she pumps her hips harder into the Android's hand. The robot takes this as a sign of success, and adds vibration in her hand as her thumb circles Bo's clitoris.

"HOLY SHHHHH - " Bo is overwhelmed by the unexpected speed and vibration, climaxing in layers of pleasure rippling from deep inside her body. The Android holds her unrelenting pace, driving Bo through the long plateau of sensations as the brunette screams her releases.

"LAUREN - LAU - REN - REN - ANDR - AN - AN - ANNNNN!"

Bo's succubus aspect instinctively takes over and her eyes flash bright blue as she reflects her orgasms into strong bioelectric pulses to the blonde, overloading neural circuits with sensory stimulation, causing the Android to cry out with her, caught up together in the best possible feedback loop.

"I - AHHHHH - BO - WHAT - BO!"

Vertigo overcomes the robot for a millisecond as her center-of-gravity functions seize and she falls backwards on the bed, with Bo on top of her. Bo's eyes shift back to brown as the feedback cycle is broken, and she pants heavily, sprawled on the blonde - completely spent.

The Android struggles to process the foreign sensations reverberating from the bio-currents; she has extra colors in the edges of her visual perception, her major motor function has returned but her limbs are in a diminishing loop of slight twitches and tics. Her nanites are rushing randomly through her system, unable to determine what to do or where to go first - making her synthetic skin feel "tingly". Her mind is strangely calm - almost, by human terms, blissful.

Her cheek pressed against the blonde's bosom, listening to the beats of mechanical processors, Bo catches her breath just enough to ask.

"Was it good for you, too?"

The Android simply nods, still unsure of her own verbal capacity as the feedback effect fades out of her neural circuits. Bo hums happily and lifts her head to kiss the blonde tenderly, then relaxes back into the afterglow - face nestled between her favorite pair of breasts in the known universe - perfectly content.

One strolls into the mess hall to find Three passed out on the table. Six is pouring the last few drops of a bottle of whiskey into his coffee, a half-dozen doughnuts sitting on a plate in front of him.

"Did I miss the party?" One asks Six as he pours his own cup of coffee, minus the Irish, and sits down. Six savors a sip then replies as he waves his cup at Three.

"He's been like that since last night. Me, not so much a celebration as a wash-away-the-what-the-fu -"

"Hey guys - oooh, are those doughnuts?" Five strides into the room and heads straight to the plate of pastries, unintentionally cutting Six's comment short. Two comes in a few steps behind her, and goes for the carafe and cups, pouring for herself and Five.

"Hey Kid, yeah - help yourself." Six abruptly changes his topic in the presence of the teen. One looks at Six expectantly, to finish his thought, but Six just goes back to sipping his coffee. Two places the hot beverage in front of Five across the table then sits next to One, and surreptitiously rubs her leg against his. He chokes a little on his coffee at the surprising affection, causing Five to look at him with concern as she stuffs a doughnut into her mouth and chews.

"Just went down the wrong pipe…" One assures her, his voice cracking. Two smirks and sips her drink.

Four steps into the mess hall doorway, fully suited up in sparring pads.

"I'm looking for Bo - we are to meet at 10 hundred hours for combat practice - has she been here?"

"She's in her quarters, but don't - "

"No, she's in her room with - "

"Bo's busy, you shouldn't - "

Two, Six, and Five answer simultaneously then Six looks between the two women, awkwardly realizing they have the same knowledge of her activities.

"I shall await her in the gymnasium." Four replies, eyeing the three of them curiously for a few seconds before heading down the corridor.

"Did I miss something? What the hell is going on?" One asks Two pointedly.

Five and Six are suddenly very interested in the contents of their cups, avoiding eye contact. Two takes a steady breath to answer when Three suddenly bolts awake from his drunken stupor, sitting up, hair mussed in all directions, faced crusted with drool.

"What?" He looks in bafflement at the crew around him, blinking as he regains focus. "Did I miss something?"

Bo snuggles atop the Android, idly playing with the fingers that were just inside of her.

"These digits are definitely functioning at optimal parameters!" She smiles broadly, kissing each fingertip as the blonde beneath her replies.

"I am intrigued with the data our sexual encounters are providing, and gratified to know you are satisfied with my abilities."

"Mmmm, baby, you say the sweetest things…" Bo jests and sits up to straddle her, running her hands indulgently over the blonde's chest and stomach. "And 'satisfied' doesn't even begin to describe what you did to me."

"I wish to conduct sexual encounters with you as often as possible and continue to learn about Fae taxonomy and FirstEarth history, as well. " The Android gently shifts Bo off of her nude body and leaves the bed to activate the computer workstation as she continues excitedly relaying her plan.

"I have blocked off time-slots and re-prioritized maintenance tasks from my duty schedule, if you would care to review - " She is interrupted by Bo laughing, and glances back to see her propped up on her elbows in bed.

"Wow, in my day a girl waited until the second date to rent the U-Haul!" The brunette gets up to join the blonde at the console, and wraps her arms around her from behind in a sweet hug.

"I fail to understand the idiom, or humor of the situation." The Android almost sounds pouty as she looks over her shoulder at Bo. "If you remain on the Raza, and wish to further explore sexually with me, we should carefully schedule our encounters so as not to interfere with my requir- "

"Hey, hey..." Bo effectively stops the rambling with a kiss, which the Android then deepens by wrapping her fingers into long dark hair. Bo indulges for several seconds before continuing the conversation, a bit out of breath. "I want to explore with you as much as we can, here and now, for however long we have and I'm so, so lucky to have found you but…" She sighs and turns the blonde around to face her, maintaining their naked embrace.

"I've been on-board, what? Barely 24 hours? I'm a castaway - not part of this crew. We have no idea what the others would think about any of this, and my life is…Complicated, and our situation is kinda crazy, to say the least..." She searches brown eyes for any hint of understanding, and takes the Android's hands in hers. "Let's just enjoy each moment as it comes, OK?"

"OK, Bo." The Android smiles and nods.

"Great!" The brunette playfully swings their hands together. "We'll find time later tonight, I pro- " She has a sudden realization. "Oh my God! What time is it?"

She looks past the Android at the computer display to read 09:55 hours. "Shit, shit, shit! I'm supposed to meet Four in five minutes! Gah, where are my clothes?!"

Bo breaks their hand-holding and frantically searches the room collecting her randomly strewn clothing from the night before with Six. The Android watches her, unsure what to do, as the brunette checks over and under every surface of her quarters. Bo looks up from reaching under the bed.

"Don't just stand there, help me find my pants!"

"I was not present when you disrobed!" The blonde retorts but does her best to check the few spaces not yet covered by Bo. "Perhaps you should call Six on the comm and see if he remembers the last known location of your pants."

The Android is sincere in her suggestion - but Bo either doesn't hear her or chooses to ignore the idea as she rifles under the desk, her bare butt bent over the chair. The blonde stops her search to appreciate the pose, and hopes the pants are not quite so easily found if it leads to more of Bo in such positions.

"Got 'em!" Bo holds the black leather up, smiling triumphantly, then frowns when she gets a whiff of herself with her arm above her head. "Damn, I need a shower - I smell like sex - in fact…" She tosses the pants onto the bed with her other clothes. She stalks towards the Android, biting her lower lip and giving the blonde's naked body a sultry look. "WE smell like the most amazing sex of this century - you should join me in the shower."

Bo extends her hand to the blonde, beckoning with her fingers. She's left hanging as the robot replies with perfect logic.

"I do not perspire, and as my nanites will cleanse any residual body fluids or bacteria from my skin, a shower is not necessary."

"Are you waterproof?"

"Yes, I am impervious to water damage to a depth of 100 mete - "

"Good - C'mon, sex-machine, let's get wet!" Bo grabs the Android's hand and leads her into the shower. Since she was already late to meet Four, she might as well enjoy the delay.


	6. You Make My Heart Beat Like The Rain

At 10:17 hours Bo runs into the gym, to find Four warming up with sword-forms.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry Four!" Bo apologizes as she grabs a sword from the rack. "I got caught up in...things and ….stuff."

"I hope your sword skills are sharper than your punctuality - Do you want pads?" He asks, since he is fully suited in protective gear.

"Nope, all good - ready to go!" She replies, twirling the blade and settling into a combat-stance.

"Very well." He replies and mirrors her pose to begin the match.

Four decides he'd better hold back and start off by going easy on the stranger, to not accidentally hurt her. He makes a fairly obvious first move to give Bo a chance to react, and it is easily parried. He increases the sophistication of his attacks but her defenses keep pace with him, much to his astonishment. After fifteen minutes of sparring, Four is sweating and Bo is barely phased, winking and smiling at him as they volley and block blows. He tries a leg-grappling move combined with a parry of Bo's blade, meant to throw her off balance, but she instantly turns the tables and gets Four in a headlock from behind, her sword poised at his neck.

"Nice move, Four - too bad I've seen it before." She says light-heartedly.

He grunts and decides to use his strength advantage against her with an attempted over-shoulder throw but she doesn't budge. He chuckles in bewilderment and drops his sword to tap-out on her arm, signaling surrender. She releases him and steps back, then bends to pick up his sword. Bo flips it in her hand and catches it by the dulled side of the blade, offering him the handle in good sportsmanship.

"Your combat skills are extraordinary". He takes the sword with a small bow of his head and sheaths it on his belt. "As is your strength and stamina - another result of being married to a geneticist?"

"A girl's gotta have some secrets." She replies with a dimpled grin and grabs a towel from a nearby rack, tossing it to the very sweaty man. "And I've had lifetimes of practice - maybe I can teach you a few new moves."

"Indeed." He offers a slight smile in return as he dries his face and neck, before tossing the towel on the workout bench. Bo crosses past him to set her sword in the weapons rack and takes down two bamboo staves.

"So, ready for another round? I'll go easy on you this time." She smirks and tosses him a staff, which he easily catches with one hand. Four's answer is to rush at her, twirling the weapon furiously in his first attack.

"Good morning, Three." The Android offers a chipper greeting as she enters the mess hall to find the scruffy man sitting by himself, eating the last doughnut and drinking coffee.

"Uh-huh." He doesn't bother to look at her as he chews - he has a hell of a hangover and is not in the mood for robot antics. She is undaunted by his curt reply.

"Do you have a food preference I can prepare for lunch? I have a goulash recipe from Wendy's memory banks, or there is the leftover pasta from last night. I must recharge for a few hours soon, so I shall prepare a small variety of ready-made meal choices for you and the rest of the crew." The robot moves about the storage pantries, assembling ingredients. She puts the leftover pasta on the table.

"Whatever - thanks, Mom." He snarks but the Android does not pick up on his sarcastic tone.

"You're welcome, Three." She replies sincerely and places a salad on the table, between the pasta bowl and his empty plate. "Perhaps you can help me understand something Bo said this morning." She points to the last bit of doughnut in his hand. Three stops mid-chew and finally looks at her - mentally noting that her hair, although in it's usual style, is damp and she has a white stain on the right upper leg of her jumpsuit - none of which adds up in his foggy brain.

"M'kay..." He says around the mushed pastry in his mouth, then takes a drink of coffee.

"Bo compared my face to a glazed doughnut after I successfully performed cunnilingus on her."

Three violently spits his coffee and doughnut mash across the table, coughing and sputtering, his cup clattering to the floor.

"Are you alright, Three?" The Android moves to pat him on the back, to clear any remaining airway blockages. He nods and waves off her assistance, coughing a few more times, then replies in a wheeze.

"I'm fine." He points in the general direction of her pants leg. "You have something on your..."

The robot looks down and sees the white stain for the first time, initially confused at it's origin but then connects the dots of her tribadism with Bo at the onset of their sexual encounter this morning, and the glazed doughnut joke.

"Ah, I understand now - residual vaginal fluids do resemble the frosting on the doughnut. That is quite humorous!" She smiles.

Three just stares at her with bloodshot eyes and an expression of shock and disgust.

"Thank you, Three, and I apologize for the unsanitary condition of my clothing. I will change into a clean uniform before I continue the food preparations." The Android turns abruptly and leaves.

"Nevermind, I've lost my appetite." Three gets up to go as well, just as One comes in. He sees the mess on the table and calls after a retreating Three.

"Hey, who's gonna clean this up?" No answer. "Me, apparently." He grouses, then notices the other food on the table. "Oooh, the pasta!"

Four lies stunned on the floor, again - breathing heavily, drenched in sweat - pinned by Bo's staff at his neck. He taps out, for the umpteenth time, and she offers him a hand up to stand.

"You are a formidable opponent." He admits as he takes her hand and gets to his feet.

"Thanks, Four, not so bad yourself." Bo says over her shoulder as she replaces the staves in the rack. Four shakes out and stretches a few sores spots on his arms. Even with the padded protection, her blows landed hard, and he has the feeling Bo was holding back from full contact. She turns to face him, hands on her hips.

"You up for some hand-to-hand, and then lunch?"

Four hesitates a moment - he's not sure if his body and ego can take any more. He recalls the wisdom of his childhood sensei Akita who trained him in martial arts - there is more to learn in defeat than victory. He takes a deep breath and steels himself, assumes a fighting T-stance and nods a 'yes', while beckoning Bo with his forward hand.

Some time later Two and Five pass by the open gym doors, just in time to see Bo take Four to the floor with a jumping scissor kick. They pause and watch in amazement at how she handily defeats the master-warrior at his own craft.

"Hey, Bo, try not to break him - we need him in one piece." Two calls in a teasing tone to the other brunette, who is just getting up from the grapple-kick. Four is still laying on the floor, taking a moment to recover before scowling at Two and gingerly standing up.

"No permanent damage, I promise." Bo winks at the two women and turns her attention to her sparring partner. "What do you think, Four? We call it a match and get some food? I don't know about you, but I worked up quite an appetite this morning!" Bo doesn't catch the eyebrow-raised look passed between Two and Five.

"That is an offer I can not refuse - I'll meet you for lunch after a shower." Four answers, as he gives Bo a respectful bow and exits the gym, favoring his left leg.

"Yes, I think I need to freshen up, too." She returns the bow, then turns to Two and Five, still in the doorway. "See you both in the mess hall, in a few?"

"We were just heading there." Two replies with a nod, and Five adds.

"The Android is recharging but she said she made a bunch of food for everyone."

"Ah, that's….nice of her." Bo is disappointed she won't see the blonde soon. "Um, how long does the charging take?"

"Usually a few hours, depending on how much energy she's used in the past couple of days." Five answers, then blushes, still not clear on what kind of "care and comfort" the blonde gave Bo this morning. Two clammed up after Three asked what was going on, but then whispered later to Six and One, and all of them refused to share their theories with Five. Usually when grown ups won't tell her something it has to do with sex.

"Good to know, thanks." Bo throws her dirty workout towel in a hamper across the room with perfect precision as she exits, a feat not lost on Two and Five.

"Remind me not to challenge Bo to Hoop Ball." Five jokes.

"Yeah, or anything else." Two pats the teen on the back as they resume their walk towards the mess hall.

Bo steps out of her shower feeling refreshed, although being there again without the Android wasn't as enjoyable. Her thighs clench recalling how the Android easily made her climax a few more times, pressed against her back in the small shower stall, perfecting the Thumb Thing - Bo's favorite go-to move for a quickie. The blonde was eager to learn another way to please her, and the whole not-needing-to-breath factor came in handy under the water spray as well. She shivers a bit, more from the recent memories than the temperature, as she dries herself with a towel. Bo retrieves her clothes from the cleansing cycle, fresh and dry, and redresses.

Her stomach grumbles at the same time she feels her eyes flash blue. She is all kinds of hungry and needs a chi dose as well as a lot of calories after her Android-loving morning, that, while amazing and wonderful in it's own way, didn't feed her succubus. She knows she should give Six at least 24 hours to recover; she had to take a little more than usual from him due to her escape-pod deprivation - although their multiple orgasms powered her up nicely, too. Still, she can't afford to over-feed from a single human without harming him or drawing suspicion. Bo leaves her quarters, pondering her chi choices, and turns a corner to see Three alone in the hallway, walking towards her. Perfect.

"Hey Three, I was hoping we could chat a bit, I haven't really gotten to talk to you as much as I have the rest of the crew." She steps into his path to stop him.

"Okaaay, what's up?" He cocks his head and regards her warily.

"I get the impression you don't really like me, and I'm hoping to change that." Bo states, even though she sees his aura flare.

"I don't know you, I don't trust you, and I don't care what you think of me." He counts off on his fingers. She frowns a bit at his admission. "But, to be fair, those last two things apply to everyone else on board, so…" He shrugs.

"I see, well -" Bo steps into his personal space and lightly pulses him. "I can tell that at least a small part of you likes me, but we don't have to be friends - this will do." She takes a smoky sliver of blue chi without kissing him. His knees buckle a bit, eyes rolling back in his head. She pats his cheek and gives another little pulse of influence. "You seem tired, maybe you should go have a nap. Thanks for the chat, even if you won't remember."

"Uh-huh, bye-bye Bo." He sighs googly-eyed at her as she walks away. He comes back to his senses a moment later, alone in the hallway, confused. "What was I…?" He yawns. "AaaaaaHmmm, I need a nap." Three heads towards his quarters, absentmindedly adjusting a sudden tightness in his leather pants.

Bo enters the mess hall with a little extra pep in her step. One, Two, Four, and Five are there, scarfing down the leftover pasta, salad, and a few new dishes, including goulash. They each nod a hello to Bo in lieu of talking with their mouths full.

"Wow, remind me to buy the Robot Cookbook!" Bo sits down next to Four and Five, across from One and Two, and serves herself a huge plate of pasta - then goulash, and salad, and some fruit tarts. Everyone except Four looks at her plate, incredulous.

"I burn it right off." Bo shrugs and digs into the deliciousness without a care.

"So I hear. " One says, with a leer. Two kicks him under the table. "Ow! Because you kicked Four's ass pretty good this morning..is what I heard, and..meant by that." He clears his throat and goes back to eating, staring down at his food.

"Perhaps after lunch you can spar with Bo and see how you fare." Four challenges him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Now, now, boys, there's plenty of my ass-kicking to go around - no need to fight over fighting me." Bo diffuses the tension and Two and Five grin at her tact. "And hey, where is Six?" She takes a big bite of salad.

"He said he was tired after breakfast, and went to take a nap." Five offers. Bo just hums her acknowledgement as she chews. Five turns her attention to Two. "And I might need to put in a new part for the shield oscillator. I think my remote adjustments fixed most of it but I want to double check everything, since the Android hasn't had time to run a full diagnostic." The teen quickly glances at Bo, then down at her own plate, nervously twirling pasta on her fork.

"Have her help you when she's done charging." Two replies between spoonfuls of goulash. Bo has a mild rush of panic realizing the repair could delay her from spending time with the Android.

"I can help you, Five, with the repair." Bo offers, to their expressions of surprise. "I've been around space ships, well, pretty much since they were invented. Picked up a few mechanical skills along the way."

"Cool, thanks Bo!" Five is genuinely happy to have the company and assistance. Two nods approval as she swallows.

"Great - and if we don't have the part you need onboard we'll be at the next space station in a couple of days." Two digs in for another bite, missing the conflicting emotions crossing Bo's face at the news - she was hoping to not have to make a decision to stay or go quite so soon.

"So, Bo, tell me all the ways you defeated Four at his own game, and when I can get tickets to the rematch." Two asks and she grins at the stoic, but now blushing, man across the table.

"Oh, he held his own pretty well." Bo defends her sparring partner, and turns to address him. "Maybe tomorrow, same time? "

"Do you mean the time we were supposed to meet or the time you actually arrived?" He retorts with a hint of playfulness.

"Touché." She winks at him, and returns to demolishing her pile of food.


	7. Struck By Your Electric Love

After lunch Bo and Five head towards the engine room, stopping by Five's quarters to pick up some tools. They continue through C deck and pass by Six coming out of his quarters.

"Hey, you - see you later?" Bo stops and winks at him, taking his hand to affectionately rub her thumb across the back of it - not pulsing, just flirting. Five holds up with the toolkit, waiting for Bo.

"Hi Bo, Five, um…" He's uncertain; intensely attracted to the new brunette but not at all sure where he stands if she's also fooling around with the Android; it's a uniquely uncomfortable situation to be in competition with a machine - even more with one that resembles Bo's wife. "Maybe, I have some things to do."

"Oh, OK, let's play it by ear." Bo is a bit concerned with his hesitation. She releases his hand and smiles a goodbye as he steps around her. He nods a "bye" to Five as they walk in opposite directions. The women continue to the lift to B deck, enter, and ride in an awkward silence.

"So, it might have been my fault that the Android showed up when you were with Six - sorry if it caused any weirdness." Five mentions as they exit the lift to the engine room. The teen directs Bo to the panel with the shield components, and opens the toolkit.

"Yeah, she mentioned that when we were talking last night." Bo replies, feeling her heart swell with pleasant memories. "And thanks for whatever you did - it was great to get to know her more, we had a very good...talk." Bo begins to remove the panel with a small screwdriver.

"Just talk?" Five grins and goads her as they both lift the panel away. Bo smiles back with a blush as they carefully place the panel on the floor.

"Talking and...things and stuff...How old are you again? Should we even be having this conversation?" She asks the teen.

"I'm not exactly sure of my age, but I know how things work, with grown-ups. You're always so weird talking about…" Now Five is the blushing one.

"The birds and the bees?" Bo tries to help Five but the younger woman just stares at her in confusion. "You take the good, you take the bad, you take them both and there you have The Facts of Life?" More blank stares as Bo sings the old TV show theme.

"Ummmm - You mean like pollinator drones? What does that have to do with birds, and that song?" Five tries to understand Bo's references.

"You're right, bees died out before we left FirstEarth, and teens back then probably wouldn't know that song, so I don't know why I bothered." Bo admits, and cuts to the point. "Has anyone given you The Sex Talk?"

"I, uh, can't remember - " she replies. "But I got the gist from the Webs."

"Well, then, I'm sure that's accurate." Bo teases as she pulls a part off of the core oscillator and gives it to Five. "Hand me the wrench, please." The teen complies.

"So, do you like Six and the Android - you know - that way, the same?" Five isn't sure how to phrase her query.

"It's complicated, but I'm not here to break any hearts." Bo says, twisting away from Five to reach her upper body deeper into the shield components.

"What about yours?" The girl asks, but there are several moments of silence as Bo feels around for the troublesome oscillator, finally pulling back with the blackened part in one hand, wrench in the other.

"It's definitely beyond repair." She hands the teen the fried core oscillator. Five still doesn't know if Bo heard her question, or is just referencing the mechanical issue. "We'll need a new one, or we're sitting ducks." Bo tosses the wrench back in the toolkit and wipes her grimy hands on a rag.

"What's a duck?" The teen misses another of Bo's anachronistic phrases. The taller brunette chuckles as she drops the rag back in the toolkit.

"Nevermind, I'll try to cut back on mentioning extinct animals. OK, what else can we MacGyver on this bucket of bolts?"

"We should check the FTL drive - make sure we can run if we can't hide behind shields." Five replies as she packs up the toolkit and moves across the room to the FTL.

"Cool - let's get on - wait, you understand 'MacGyver'?" Bo follows her.

"Sure - who doesn't know about the best engineer in history?" She makes a "duh!" face and shakes her head at Bo's question. The older woman decides she shouldn't tell Five that MacGyver is a fictional character.

"Oh, Bo, did you hear about when we found a ship full of kinda-dead people infected with this crazy, violent virus?" Five blurts with excitement.

"Ha! You and Kenzi would have liked each other! I do loves me some zombie-killing stories." She wraps her arm around Five's shoulders. "C'mon, we'll check the FTL and you can tell me all about outer-space-Evil-Dead."

They fall into a comfortable companionship the rest of the afternoon; finding and fixing one problem after another, chatting about their past adventures and the latest GNN celebrity gossip.

At 17:30 hours the Android wakes up at her charging station - six hours after she began the cycle; almost twice as long a recharge as usual. She runs a diagnostic of her systems and notes a new energy signature overlying her internal power generator; further investigation shows the frequency matches that of Bo's Fae biopulses. The robot is fascinated that Bo's influence remains in her system - not purged by her nanites, but quite the opposite - recycled and integrated into her circuitry. The recharging took longer as she adapted to utilize the bioelectric fuel - making the Android 18.6% more efficient in energy consumption - and her recharge cycles reset to every 52 hours instead of 48. Finding no obvious ill effects of the indigo-spectrum energy, the Android continues her work, checking ship functions. She notes there are some minor problems in impulse engines, FTL navigation, and CO2 recycling. The Android remotely adjusts what she can and sees that Five's maintenance log reports that Bo assisted in removing a failed shield oscillator, and they are currently engaged with the FTL issue.

Bo. Bo helping Five in the engine room. Bo working on mechanical repairs; sweating, bending, possibly taking off layers of clothing to cool down around the hot machines….

Suddenly her thoughts are filled with distracting, looping flashbacks of her earlier sexual encounters with Bo, then - strangely - superimposing them into various scenes from the many porn and sex education videos the Android downloaded in her learning process. She realizes she is fantasizing about Bo, which should not be possible. It must be a new, corrupted line of code in her strategic planning subroutine.

After parting ways with Five, Bo catches Six coming out of the mess hall, carrying a plate of fruit tarts and a sandwich. She jogs a few steps to get alongside him and follows in the direction of his quarters.

"Hey handsome, fancy some dessert in your room again?" She glances at the sweets but her real meaning is crystal clear.

"Bo - Hi!" His aura brightens at seeing her. "I, uh...Maybe we should talk a bit."

"Sure, I'd love to talk," She steals a piece of tart from his plate and places it very deliberately and seductively on her tongue. "And eat, and do so, so many other things with our mouths…"

Six is transfixed, looking at her and not where they are going. She hooks her arm around his elbow and pulls him gently away from running into the side wall.

"I might use your shower, too. I'm feeling very dirty…" They stop in front of his doorway. She moves closer to him, running her fingers from his chest to his stomach. "From working in the engine room."

He keeps his eyes locked on her as he quickly types the door code from memory with his not-holding-food hand. The doors swish open and she pushes against his chest and shuffles him backwards, as he carefully balances the plate, inside the room. Bo takes the food from him, without objection, and places it on the desk. For wanting to talk so badly, Six is incapable of forming words now that they are alone again.

"You have something I need, Six - something I can't get from a machine." She purrs, unbuttoning his pants and slipping her hand inside the leather waistband as she strokes his ego. "Only you can fill this need for me."

He moans and closes his eyes, unable to resist her touch. She keeps one hand on him, moving firmly up and down, while she pulls him by the nape of his neck into an open-mouth kiss, discreetly drinking his chi. His hesitance is gone now, all thoughts of discussions along with most of the blood in his brain rushing to the palm of her hand.

An hour later Three is passing by just as Bo emerges from Six's room, pulling her damp, freshly-washed hair into its signature ponytail. Bo winks at him as she strolls down the corridor towards her own quarters. He sees Six passed out cold, bare-assed up on the bed, before the doors shut.

"Oh, I can't un-see that…" Three grimaces and rubs his eyes, in a futile attempt to dismiss the image now burned into his brain.

The Android migrated to the bridge to complete her FTL navigation code repairs, in harmony with the hardware tweaks Five and Bo completed in the engine room. She experiences an increasingly irresistible urge to seek out Bo, but stays to her carefully drafted "sexual encounter research" schedule. The robot is determined to complete her required duties, although the Bo-fantasy visual loop grows in complexity as she works. At last, the FTL navigation algorithm is stabilized and she postpones the CO2 recycling and impulse engine issues to top repair priority - tomorrow. She exits the bridge in haste.

The Android waits at parade rest outside of Bo's quarters for 13.04 minutes. Bo approaches her room after leaving Six and smiles at the blonde standing at her door, the picture of a smitten suitor - all that's missing is a bouquet of flowers.

"Did you miss me?" Bo asks the rhetorical question.

"I have an aberrant line of code creating a strong compulsion to be with you and please you." She answers earnestly. "I have also developed a variety of potential scenarios for our sexual activities."

"Oh, my - aren't you the eager beaver." Bo teases, and bites her lower lip, her eyes raking up and down the slender blue-jumpsuited form. Even in an artificial body, this echo of Lauren gets her libido revved from zero to sixty in seconds flat.

"Is this a similarly humorous reference as the glazed doughnut?" The robot inquires.

Bo answers by grabbing the blonde's face and kissing her with fervor. The Android calculates the most efficient way to get them into the room is to pick up Bo with one hand under her butt while overriding the door code with her own security protocol and lightning-fast fingers of her other hand. Bo growls into their kiss and wraps her arms and legs around the blonde, as she walks them into the room. The doors whiz shut behind them as the Android holds the brunette effortlessly aloft and repurposes her free hand to removing the woman's clothes as they continue kissing. Boots, vest, blouse, bra, fall away and then with a feat of dexterity that amazes Bo, her leather trousers are off - the Android only breaking the contact of their entwined tongues when absolutely necessary for the goal of nudity. When Bo is finally naked, the blonde spins her with the butt-holding hand to bend her over the chair, then uses her other hand to support her upper body as she simultaneously enters Bo in a replay of the Thumb Thing she knows the brunette enjoyed during their shower.

"Ahhhh, fuuuuuuhhhh - " Bo cries in pleasure as the display of superior strength by her lover creates a wellspring of arousal. Bo relaxes into the penetration, trusting the Android to take her to incredible heights of ecstasy. She is not disappointed as the blonde's thumb holds steady pressure on her G-spot while mechanical fingers circle her clit with a mid-tempo vibration. Bo groans and sighs in rhythm as the intensity generated by this angle and position quickly builds.

For her part, the robot is content that one of her most persistent afternoon fantasies is, by the sound of it, very appreciated by the recipient of her actions. In 2.15 minutes from time of entry into Bo's body, she feels a tightening of muscles around her lone digit inside of the brunette, and a rush of warm ejaculate as Bo screams through her orgasms.

"Andr, And, Annnn - More! Ahhhhh - fuck me everywhere!" She braces her hands on the desk, even though the blonde's right arm is still easily holding her, and pushes her hips harder into their motions.

The Android isn't certain of the directive, but chances what she thinks Bo wants, adjusting her thumb to the adjacent opening and four fingers knuckle-deep into Bo's still-squirting warmth, never missing a beat.

"Yesssss!" The naked woman arches and shouts in delight, a sure sign of success. All Bo can do is surrender to the waves and chant her demand for the exact action the Android is doing to her. After several very wet and wild crests have crashed through the brunette's body she slows and slumps, resting her head and forearms on the desk, gasping for air. The Android keeps pace with her, gently withdrawing her hand when the internal muscle contractions stop. The blonde cradles Bo's limp, happy, body in her arms and carries her to the bed. She places the worn-out woman down gently and stands, awaiting the next requested action. It takes a few moments for blissful Bo to realize the blonde is not yet with her on the bed. She gazes at the Android with half-lidded eyes, noting her blue uniform has expanding wet spots all over the front of her thighs and torso, and left sleeve.

"Take that ruined uniform off and come be my Big Spoon." She reinforces the order with a somewhat lazy, uncoordinated pat on the mattress - her limbs still jellified from the massive dose of endorphins. The robot removes her damp jumpsuit and puts it in the cleaning cycle - so as not to repeat the oversight of this morning - then joins the brunette in bed, "spooning" her. Bo moves to take the Android's left hand in hers and notices the robot's thumb glowing.

"What's up with this?" She turns the hand in question over to see the glowing is around the entire digit, with a few much smaller glowing patches on the rest of the Android's hand.

"My nanites are destroying any potentially harmful bacteria." The blonde replies, relaxing her wrist to allow the inspection. Bo looks impressed as the glow fades, the tiny machines' task complete.

"That's a handy trick!" She cracks herself up, laughing at her terrible pun, and moves the blonde's hand to high-five hers - which leads to an even bigger giggle fit. The Android is unphased.

"Indeed, especially considering how much you enjoyed my thumb being in your - " The giggle fit and reply are silenced as Bo kisses her, rolling the robot onto her back and climbing on top of her. The blonde's arms encircle her lover as their lips and tongues duel for long minutes. Bo, of course, is the one to break the make-out session, in order to breathe.

"Hmmmm, I do love the Thumb Thing, and good God, you made me come for, like 10 minutes!" Bo squirms and shivers at the recollection. Her sweaty body is cooling down and she pulls a blanket over them both - not that the Android would care about the temperature.

"8 minutes, 47 seconds, to be precise." The blonde answers without a hint of pride. Bo hums into the blonde's neck, inhaling the scent of their activities, and notes again the subtle differences from her wife's uniquely addicting smell. She ponders a few other significant traits she appreciates in the Android, even as she sorely misses her soulmate.

"Your strength is such a turn-on; I have to be so careful to hold back my Fae powers with humans, even sparring with Four today." The succubus confesses. She gets lost for a moment inside her own head, enjoying long-ago flashbacks to when Lauren dominated her in bed, but as much as she loved every single second of sexy-time with her beloved, she was always mindful of her own strength. There was a certain thrill in feigning weakness and needing to maintain control over herself, but it is also a relief to know she can't possibly harm the Android in a peak of passion. Her revelry is broken as the current blonde in her bed speaks.

"I wish to understand your feeding from Six, is he aware of your Fae nature? Did you choose him because of his attraction to you? Three exhibited that as well, although his pheromones levels have since declined, probably due to competition with Six."

"Yes, sort of - Six was the most instantly attracted to me, and he is also the biggest, strongest person on board. No, I've only come out of the Fae-closet with you." She hugs the robot closer, then shifts their positions to be at her side, head propped on one elbow. "Like most men he's too blissed out to notice when I draw chi, and mainly I'm nourished from his orgasms. I took a little 'sip' from Three, earlier today, too." The blonde looks at her quizzically, and Bo clarifies. "Nothing overtly sexual - I can draw chi from people without even touching them but it's not as potent as what's generated during sex." She chooses to not mention using her influence on Three.

"So, even if you were to remain on the Raza, and we continued to have sexual encounters, you would effectively starve without additional human subjects?"

"Maybe," Bo shrugs noncommittally at the Android's question. "But I always find a way to survive, random planet or space station hook-ups - I'm everybody's type." She smiles to herself at the old Kenzism. "I've never wanted to stay anywhere, with anyone, for very long since losing Lauren." The brunette traces her fingers in random circles around her lover's breasts. "When she died I also lost her science; serums that helped me stay strong without having to feed as often. At first, I almost starved. I wanted to die and take the chance to be with her - but something of her stayed with me, a little voice in my heart, telling me to get up and live and help others." Bo stops her caress to rest her chin on her folded hands atop the Android's bosom as she continues. "As I matured, in Fae terms, I've become more powerful and - efficient. I adapted to taking smaller doses from a variety of humans to feed; sometimes going a week or two but more comfortably feeding a little bit every day."

"Why not feed from Two and One, or the others?" The blonde inquires.

"I don't get involved with couples unless they initiate; causes too much drama, especially on such a small crew." Bo snuggles and rubs more circles on the robot's stomach. "Four actually has the most chi among the crew, but it's - disciplined - sort of locked away. I've seen that in other people with his kind of life-long martial arts training. I'm not even sure what kind of sexual orientation he has, or if he's bound in a vow of chastity or something. I'd never feed from Five; she's too young and anyway, she reminds me too much of my best friend Kenzi - more of a little sister vibe."

The Android picks up on a slightly sad tone tinging Bo's voice, but she presses on with her answer after a deep breath.

"Feeding regularly with my own kind or very strong or genetically enhanced humans is ideal, but I rarely run into any other Fae. Since the Fall of FirstEarth the few that survived scattered throughout the galaxy, and if I encounter any they are usually hostile and paranoid for their own survival; hardly a recipe for romance." She nuzzles casually across the blonde's breasts, for her own pleasure and comfort, kissing and nipping - seemingly finished with her narrative. The Android allows Bo's explorations, although she has no physical gratification from the movements herself.

"I have a relic of your bioelectric pulses in my system." The blonde states, out of the blue. Bo pauses her oral fixations and looks at her with concern.

"Did I hurt you? I kinda lost control this morning."

"I - enjoy - the biopulses, and there does not appear to be any permanent damage or ill effects. Although my temporary loss of motor control is of some concern, they are certainly more pleasant than the times I have been electrocuted and disabled."

"Ha! I would hope I feel better than electrocution!" Bo replies. "You make me feel better than...well, anything in almost a century." She returns to kissing her way around the toned, navel-less midriff. Bo's mouth moves further down, and she settles between the blonde's legs, placing her hands over the small breasts as she sends a light pulse of succubus energy.

"Ahhh!" The Android calls out her surprise, as the bio-waves cause the desired result; hardened nipples and an arching motion. Bo pretends to herself that her lips and tongue pleasured the blonde, content to simply feel the familiar vulva in her mouth. She sends her influence again, turned up a few notches - this time the robot's hips push harder into her face, and a hand grabs her hair.

"Bo!" The Android understands that encouraging her lover's actions generates an exponential increase in Bo's enjoyment, even if the interesting sensations of the bioelectric bursts are not localized to where Bo is concentrating her efforts.

"Pull my hair!" The aroused brunette pleads. The robot complies with a minimal amount of force, so as not to harm Bo or accidentally damage any of her follicles.

"Harder, please!" She moans, starting to unconsciously push her own hips into the mattress. The Android increases her force by 160 pascals, which elicits a louder, longer moan from Bo.

The brunette is fully invested in the fantasy of orally pleasing the blonde, getting herself worked up again in the process. She thrusts her tongue as far inside as she can but realizes the anatomical correctness does not extend past a few inches of depth. She pauses in mild frustration, her perfect fantasy world fading away.

"I wish I could really taste you, and make you come in my mouth." Bo suckles and nuzzles her way back up the Android's torso. The robot keeps her hand in her hair, but sensing the change in Bo's mood, switches from pulling to lightly running her fingers through the dark locks.

"The next space station - Calles 4 - might have sensory cell entertainment-android attachments. We're stopping there to get other mechanical parts, you could - " The blonde offers a precious new piece of information. Bo pops her head up from suckling a pebbled nipple.

"Wait, what? That's a thing? A thing we could get and - use? How did I not know this before now?!"

"I am merely speculating, I have not checked the Calles 4 store inventories for the female entertainment upgrades, specifically." The Android clarifies. Bo is grinning ear-to-ear at the prospect.

"Wow - If you got those upgrades and could truly feel everything I do to you, I'd hold you prisoner with my tongue for days." The brunette's eyes flash blue as she promises - or threatens - the blonde with unending ecstasy.

"When fully charged I am capable of 52 continuous hours of activity." The Android replies with zero irony. The succubus growls a low reverberating tone, pushing her pelvis into the robot's, with a renewed animalistic drive as her mind plays out the many, many ways they could make each other climax. The blonde opens her mouth to continue speaking and explain the priority of ships functions that would interfere with a 2-day-long sexual encounter, but is struck silent and momentarily convulsed as Bo sends a potent biopulse.

The brunette happily rides the robot's uncontrolled movements and buries her hands into blonde hair, disrupting the perfectly coiffed bun. They slide deliciously together, hip to hip, blue flames reflecting from brown glass as she locks gazes with the stunned Android. The robot regains her coordination and returns to pulling Bo's hair with one hand, earning a moan. The blonde breaks eye contact to take a breast in her mouth and press her other hand, thumb and fingers grouped together to a point, all the way inside of the woman above her.

The Fae beast in Bo howls out loud at the fantastic sensation of fullness, and pushes faster and deeper with a force that would snap a human wrist, but is easily accommodated by the robot. The succubus is in control now - unleashed and unconcerned with harming her nearly-indestructible lover. Bo's body alights with a supernatural red-orange glow as she thrusts wildly onto the blonde's hand; growling and huffing, aroused beyond the ability to use human language.

The Android is entranced with the new frequencies of energy being created, and Bo's primal behavior. She moves her mouth to the other breast and sends a quick electrical pulse and vibration of her own inside of Bo, sending her over the edge, screaming. The Fae responds with a super-pulse, lighting up the Android with the same internal red-orange glow as bolts of blue crackle in Tesla-waves around them both. The entire room illuminates with the force of Bo's orgasms, blowing out the electric wall lights. The room goes completely dark as the brunette at last collapses onto the Android. She eventually rolls off of the blonde body - exhausted, sated, allowing the twitches of her tired muscles to flow freely. The Android, by contrast, lies perfectly still next to her.

"I have a request for next time…." Bo pants hoarsely as she recovers from her lover's ministrations.

"OK, Bo."


	8. My Mind is Running Around Her

At 08:35 hours the Android reverently holds Bo as she sleeps. Soon after their rather explosive round of sex the robot had dressed and run to the mess hall to get sandwiches and electrolyte drinks for the energy-depleted woman. After replenishing her vital fluids and blood sugar, Bo went to sleep at 1:03am and the Android, still dressed in her freshly cleaned jumpsuit, quietly replaced the broken wall lights, then undressed and returned to bed with Bo. The moment she embraced the slumbering brunette again, Bo snuggled into her mumbling about boobs, and possessively placed her hand on the blonde's bosom. The robot gains immense satisfaction and contentment watching her sleep, and notes a new REM pattern behind her lover's eyelids, indicating a deep dream state.

_Bo is nude, lying on red satin sheets, on her stomach. She impatiently waits to see what happens next, wet with anticipation. She shifts her left hand to reach back for Lauren._

__

__

_"Be still." Lauren orders, putting Bo's wrists up above her head and firmly holding them there for a moment, so her wife gets the message. The brunette silently does as instructed. ___

____

____

_Cool air prickles on her skin, then hot breath as lips hover but don't touch her spine, moving down her back. Long soft hair brushes just after the breath-path, then comes up again from the top of her thighs, slowly swishing back and forth, across her butt, lower back, and further to the nape of her neck and shoulders. Bo gasps and arches her ass for more contact. A sharp stinging spank strikes her right cheek, making her cry out in shock and pleasure, the warm hand staying to push her hips down flush with the bed. ___

____

____

_"Be. Still." The quiet but firm order is abundantly clear. Bo feels the burning handprint where Lauren hit, and the rest of her skin in contrast is cooling as sweat slowly beads on her back from the effort to obey. She clutches the bed linens but keeps her hands in the required position - her heart is beating out of her chest with love and arousal. ___

____

____

_Two tracks of hard nipples trace over her thighs, then swirl across her butt cheeks, following the path blazed by blonde hair moments ago. Bo is whimpering, feeling herself dripping into the sheets, using all her willpower to not turn the tables and have her wife in the best kind of payback. Sharp teeth nip at her shoulders as small, firm breasts press into her back. Bo moans and presses her hips up again, hoping for any solid contact with Lauren's body. ___

____

____

_Another corrective smack, this time on her other butt cheek, as well as loss of all sensual touch-points with the blonde. ___

____

____

_"Bad!" ___

____

____

_The admonition makes her face burn as hot as her punished ass with shame for being so weak. But how could anyone resist her Mistress? She agonizes in isolation and silence for what seems like eternity, her Fae hearing catching Lauren moving about the bedroom, rustling through a drawer, but she dare not turn and look. There's a shift in the bed as her wife returns to torment her. ___

____

____

_"I'm going to use your body to make myself come, very, very hard - and you're not going to move or speak or come unless I tell you." The voice is pure promise and honey-dripped sex. The succubus is on the edge of losing control, and her eyes burn blue as she growls in a low echoing tone. ___

____

____

_"Down, girl - none of that or I won't let you come at all tonight." Lauren tisks in a light manner, but Bo knows she is dead serious. She uses pure force of will to hold her succubus in check and her eyes fade back to brown. ___

____

____

_Lauren braces herself over Bo on straight arms and inserts her leg between Bo's, lining up her mons and clit for perfect friction on her wife's red ass cheek. The brunette on bottom gasps as she feels damp curls caress the handprint and Lauren's upper thigh presses into her wet heat in a wonderful but not quite satisfying way. The blonde circles her hips, pushing and grinding Bo into the bed with maddening slowness. She settles into a good rhythm, thrusting a little harder and widening her circles - driving only towards her own pleasure. ___

____

____

_Bo struggles to stay still and quiet, expressing her frustrated passion in her breathing - heavy, with occasional gasps and chokes - and trembling muscles. She reminds herself; she is only a tool, an instrument to serve the pleasure of her beloved Mistress. ___

____

____

_"Move with me." ___

____

____

_Lauren gives her a merciful boon, and Bo can now channel some of her pent up feelings into her hips, meeting her wife thrust for thrust. Lauren moans her approval and gives her another blessing; shifting her weight off of one arm to enter Bo with just her thumb, and all fingers cupping her mons, the palm of the blonde's hand providing perfect contact to her clit. Lauren holds Bo captive in this most intimate way, clasping her, not moving her hand but allowing their overall motions to stimulate her lover. The blonde grinds on her for a while, groaning and crying out here and there as she concentrates on building her orgasm against the woman beneath her. Bo soon recognizes the sounds of Lauren getting close, the pitch of her gasps raising and speeding up with her thrusts. Suddenly, Lauren stops and pulls away completely, edging herself - calming down with deep, steady breaths. ___

____

____

_More movement on another part of the bed behind Bo, the sound of objects fumbling and velcro crackling. Lauren's heavy breathing is closer again, then her hands push Bo's thighs wider, exposing her wetness and making her feel infinitely more vulnerable. Skilled and practiced fingers caress her inner thighs, and move to massage the crease of her hips joints and groin, then gently and firmly spread the "wishbone" of her clitoral walls and labia. Bo can't help but make very happy noises at the yoni massage gifted to her by her wife, even if it's only serving to prolong her delicious torture. Mistress allows the sounds - for now. ___

____

____

_One hand departs from the massage, while the other maintains the activity, and a few seconds later Bo feels a slight pressure of warm, solid silicone at her very ready, willing entrance. Lauren toys with her, with the toy, taunting her with only moving the tip up and down her slick outer lips. ___

____

____

_"What are you?" ___

____

____

_There's only one correct answer, and Bo knows this is a rare time she'll be allowed to speak. ___

____

____

_"Yours, Mistress!" Her voice strains with the effort to make words. ___

____

____

_Lauren rewards her answer by slowly pushing into Bo, sliding easily but stretching her slightly beyond comfort. Bo gasps at being mounted and is struck mute, mouth open - holding her breath for a moment as she acclimates to the feeling. Once fully seated inside, Lauren settles on top of her back, entwining their legs. The brunette can tell by this angle that Lauren is using their thigh harness - which means Bo is going to be, in the vernacular of classic Westerns, "rode hard and put away wet". A tremor of anticipation rolls through her body as her wife's sweet breath tickles her ear. ___

____

____

_"Who are you?" ___

____

____

_"Your Beast, Mistress!" ___

____

____

_Lauren hums her reply, apparently satisfied with Bo's answer, if not particularly impressed. She places her hands over Bo's above their heads, locking fingers together, bracing her entire weight on the brunette. Lauren rolls her hips in deliberately slow, short thrusts, barely withdrawing the dildo - her goal of pleasing herself against Bo's ass still her top priority. Bo moans, as she feels Lauren's wetness coat her behind again. The faux-phallus shifts and bumps inside of her, just away from where she wants it most. If she could just move a little, adjust the angle, she'd be in heaven but she dare not attempt that until her Mistress says it. ___

____

____

_The blonde rocks back and forth with greater purpose, rushing the tempo as she conducts the symphony to her own delight. Any enjoyment for the bucking Beast beneath her is an afterthought. But Bo is enjoying her own surrender, very much so, as she struggles to not voice her passion, gaining ground on her Mistress in the race to finish. It's going to be difficult to not come with her lover simultaneously - the familiar notes of Lauren's impending orgasm have returned, louder and faster than the previous verse. The edging is driving Bo insane with desire but is also feeding her succubus a more potent tonic. Bo bites her lip to bleeding, to not beg out loud for mercy. Her Mistress thrusts harder, biting down on the brunette's shoulder, breaking the skin as she climaxes. The blonde keeps coming, screaming her name while pushing frantically and deepening the pressure in Bo, white-knuckle riding her very close to the abyss. Bo's lip and shoulder heal instantly from Lauren's orgasmic chi. The brunette starts to fall over the edge, her body clenching around the dildo, but her Mistress pulls out and away before she can finish. Bo's empty now, throbbing, her Kegel muscles trying to grasp onto something she desperately needs, but is not there. Tears of frustration well in her eyes and spill onto the satin sheets. ___

____

____

_"You come when I say!" ___

____

____

_Lauren presses her hand in the middle of Bo's back to settle her down, grounding her. Bo is shaking, panting rapidly, shivering with restraint. The hand on her back remains for some minutes, as she calms, then sensually scratches over her sweaty skin. The same fingers thread into her hair, seeming to comfort but suddenly yank her onto her knees, her Mistress still behind her, out of sight. Bo lets out a startled yelp that turns into a scream as her Mistress spanks her again, several times, before throwing her back on the bed, face-down. Bo is sobbing, tears streaming down her face in a jumble of emotions; joy, humiliation, excitement and just a hint of fear she will never, ever be allowed to orgasm again in this lifetime. She vaguely registers the sound of velcro tearing and a clunk on the floor as she cries into the cool, soft, bed linens. ___

____

____

_Lauren rather ungently flips Bo over and straddles her face. The blonde hovers over her, literally dripping desire, mixing with the tracks of tears. Bo catches a few drops on her tongue like she's dying in a desert and this is her life-saving sustenance. ___

____

____

_"I'm going to come in your mouth, and you're going to take all of it - do you understand?" Lauren grabs her roughly again by the hair, pulling just to the point of pain. ___

____

____

_Bo nods, afraid to use words. The nearness of Lauren's sweet and musky scent and small samples of taste are driving her crazy with want. ___

____

____

_"Good Beast." ___

____

____

_Lauren loosens her hair-grip to sensually scritch the brunette's scalp as a small prize for her obedience. Her Mistress lowers herself to just within range, and Bo stretches her neck to prove her skill and devotion. ___

____

____

_The blonde sinks deeper onto her tongue, riding her face with the same harsh rhythm she rode her ass. Bo pours all of her years of intimate knowledge of her wife into her lips and tongue, hungrily nipping and suckling and pressing firmly inside, in a specific pattern that she knows will quickly lead to Lauren's endgame. The hand in her hair pulls Bo to stay in a certain place - Bo struggles to keep her own hands out of the action, again clutching the bed sheets for control. Lauren bucks into her mouth, moaning, coming sharply and washing the brunette in her release, yet barely quenching the Beast's thirst - she could drink from her lover for days. Her Mistress recovers for a few breaths, then shows mercy on her and moves down Bo's body, licking and biting until she lands with her lips around the brunette's clit. Bo howls, with a slight echo of her succubus, as her Mistress finally reciprocates. Lauren enters her with three fingers, curling them upward as she looks up at Bo - helplessly sweating, panting, goosebumped. She pauses her oral attentions long enough to say the one word Bo has been waiting for all these hours to set her free: ___

____

____

_"Now!" ___

__

__

__

__

Bo comes - crashing awake, screaming, arching her body in rapture - momentarily confused between dreamscape and reality. The sensations from her vivid erotic dream are continuing and she glances down her sweat-soaked naked body to see her hands buried in blonde hair and brown eyes watching her intently while performing cunnilingus. Bo is suspended between waves of her climax, realizing the Android is responsible for her relief, and cries out as more surges of ecstasy crash through her.

"Andr, And, Ann, Annnnnnn!"

She feels like she's in a doorway between worlds, she could easily step back into the arms of her wife, or be with the blonde now between her legs - unsure which is her true reality.

"What are you doing to me?" Bo asks of both blondes in her groggy state; brain waves slowly shifting from deep-dream-theta to awake-alpha.

"You appeared to be highly aroused yet frustrated in your dream, so I rendered assistance." The Android says as Bo comes down from her orgasms.

"Thank you!"

The brunette opens her arms, inviting the blonde to move up her body and cuddle - a cue she understands and accepts, molding into Bo's side and laying her head on her chest. They lay together peacefully for a long while, and Bo is about to drift off to sleep again when the robot muses out loud.

"Were you dreaming about Dr. Lauren Lewis?"

"Yes," Bo sighs, running her fingers affectionately through the robot's blonde hair, which has almost completely escaped its braided bun. "We had an anniversary game called 'Beauty and the Beast'." The brunette isn't sure if it's necessary to expand on that information, or how she would explain it, but her worries are for naught as the Android moves on to another topic.

"I am curious - during our initial sexual encounter, you called out 'Lauren', but in subsequent moments of climax you called variations on 'Android" and then 'Ann' - do you wish to address me as Ann?"

"Ah-ha, now we're having a proper gay-lady processing session." Bo chuckles and sits up to stretch and regard the beautiful nude machine. "I wasn't exactly thinking clearly at the time, but do you want a name? Or, something only I call you in our 'research'?'"

Bo quotes with her fingers as she leers at the Android. The robot contemplates for a moment, her new Bo-imprinted AI emotional response subroutine driving her answer.

"Yes."

"Alrighty then, 'Ann' it is." Bo expected a longer discussion. Her heart swells a bit. "It feels good to call you a real name, especially just between us. "

"The levels of dopamine released during orgasm cause an emotional bonding in humans." The Android casually mentions. "It is a logical conclusion the same applies to Fae."

"Then let's bond some more, Ann…" Bo kisses her furiously and tangles their legs together, guiding the robot to be on top.

The Android carefully supports herself above Bo, their mouths the only point of contact. The robot is curious to test a hypothesis fueled by one of her recent fantasies; causing Bo to orgasm without direct genital stimulation. She leaves Bo's lips to kiss down her neck, noting the subtle hitches in breathing and other physiological signs of intense arousal when the blonde nips or sucks on specific places; behind her ears, pulse point of carotid artery, and clavicle hollow. The brunette shivers and squirms, returning her hands to clutch blonde hair and hold the robot's head in place when she finds an especially good spot. She licks between Bo's breasts and shifts her attention to the underside of each one, recalling from their previous encounters that these areas are even more sensitive to erotic response than her nipples. Bo moans her approval and arches her hips for friction, but the Android purposely avoids full body contact. The blonde alternates between nipples and the creases under Bo's breasts; soft licks, rough bites, suckling with various pressure.

Bo pushes on the blonde's head to direct her further south, but to no avail. She realizes with a rush of desire that "Ann" is remaining focused exclusively on her bosom. Bo presses her own thighs together for some relief, but the robot catches on to her ploy and inserts both her legs between the brunette's - still well above her body - to prevent direct clitoral stimulation. The Android's new techniques drive the brunette to peaks of pleasure with precision - her physiological responses indicating she is indeed close to orgasm. "Ann" releases suckling on a nipple to nip and suck under the same breast, creating a bruise. The intensity of the love bite makes Bo climax again, with high and fast gasps - this time in more of a light, gentle, floating series of ripples than the crashing storms of the night before.

"Ann" lowers herself back into the bed, this time, pulling Bo to rest on top of her as the woman catches her breath. The robot is pleased her hypothesis proved correct.

"So, what I asked for last night - you can do it, get those things when we meet later today?" Bo asks hopefully.

"Yes, Bo, of course." She responds. The Android would truly do anything in her power to make Bo happy. The brunette smiles and scoots up to kiss her "Ann", initiating another round of "bonding".

10:45 Hours

"Thank you, Five, I shall coordinate repairs with you from my station on the bridge." The Android cuts her comm signal to the teen as she exits the lift on the command deck.

The Android enters the bridge to find most of the crew - minus Four who is presumably sparring with Bo as scheduled, and Five, who is in the engine room - chatting excitedly.

"She's not even bothering to be at her morning duty station - "

"Let's just see what - "

"How am I supposed to slee-"

Their conversation falls into a stiff silence as she takes her station.

"Good morning." She greets her crew, oblivious to the discomfort her presence has caused.

"It sounded like a very good morning for you." Three is the only one to reply.

"Yes, thank you Three, I was able to spend time enjoying Bo's company and continuing my research." The robot returns the pleasantry, unaware of the sarcasm behind his words. One and Two blush a bit and fidget with knobs at the command station. Six's jaw twitches as he fumes and glares at Three.

"Research, is that what you call it? Examining Bo's - " He mimes impossibly large breasts with both hands in front of his chest. "HUGE tracts of data?"

"My primary programming directive is as an adjunct of the ship; despite having acquired knowledge of human sexuality I am not an entertainment android and cannot serve their full range of functions." The robot answers earnestly, not understanding the crew's sudden interest in her time with Bo, but happy to oblige their questions.

"From the sound of it through the bulkheads on C deck you're performing all of the functions just fine." One pipes up, and Two punches him in the shoulder . "Ow! Always hitting!" He complains to her.

"So, now that you're a sex-bot, I hope you don't go Wendy-crazy or Four will have to chop off your head." Three continues his taunting.

"I assure you the safety of the crew and ship remain my top priority, and my research with Bo does not alter that directive." The robot replies. "But if my head is severed from my body for any reason, please give it to Bo as she has repeatedly stated she enjoys 'getting head' from me."

"Did you...just make a dirty joke?" One asks, incredulous. Two covers her mouth to hold in a shocked guffaw. Six has had enough and leaves the bridge, shaking his head to try and rid himself of the disturbing images of Bo and the Android-head together.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little…" Three's smirk is wiped off his face with the visual.

The Android continues her work, without any further inquisition.

Meanwhile, in the gym, Bo spars swords with Four - teaching him her favorite moves.

"Parry, parry, and then twist from your hips and use your momentum to knee-drop them." She explains and moves slowly as he mirrors her, paying close attention. "Good, now do it at speed." She steps away to give him room to attack her. Four executees the new form perfectly, and she allows herself to be taken down.

"Well done!" Bo praises him from the floor. He offers her a hand up, which she accepts.

"OK, you've got that one down pretty well - here's the counter-move to it, or just a good defense if someone tries to sweep your knee." She teaches him in the manner they've used all morning; she demonstrates the form, then they do it together a few times in sync, then he tries it on her. This lesson is successful as well, and Bo calls a time- out, noticing Four is showing signs of fatigue from their session. She knows his pride would never allow him to call for a respite.

"Water break!" She tosses him a cold bottle from the gym refrigerator. They sit on the weight bench, catching their breaths and cooling down.

"Thank you, Bo, for sharing some of your combat secrets with me." Four speaks after taking a long swallow of water.

"No problem - I appreciate that we can spend time together, practicing. The crew on the merchant ship let me be, everyone kept to themselves and their own routines. I'm grateful." Bo pauses to take her own big gulp of water. "You all have been very accommodating."

"But perhaps not as accommodating as the Android - you were late this morning, again, because you were with her." He states, as matter of fact. Bo takes another drink, draining her bottle.

"Small-ship syndrome, gossip travels at faster-than-light speed." She pats her face with the towel.

"You two were the only ones not in the mess hall when I stopped by the past two mornings on my way here." Four wraps his towel around the back of his neck and drinks more water. "Among other clues."

Bo harumphs. He holds his hands up in appeasement.

"You can have fun, or stroll down memory lane - but our Android is - different, from the usual ship's robots. She could...Become attached."

"Is there a point or are we just shooting the shit? Because you don't seem like the shit-shooting, chatty type." She feels a bit defensive; she just wants to keep her happy-bubble intact as long as possible.

"I should ask you - what is your point, being with the Android? You know it isn't real, whatever you think you have with her - she's a machine, an instrument of the ship. She will never be your wife." Four counters.

"You think I don't know that?!" Bo raises her voice and stands up from the bench to pace. "I...It just...Feels so good, to escape and remember and have something, someone…" Her tone softens as she lets the weight of her lonely life sink in.

"You can get trapped in the past, addicted to nostalgia." Four warns her. "How will you live your life, or make a future with her?"

Bo stops pacing and silently stews, chewing her cuticles. She doesn't have an answer. Four continues his advice.

"Even if you left the Raza together, Android-human marriage is illegal, and if people suspected a deeper relationship than just sex you'd be jailed and she would be destroyed. There is no 'happily ever after' with her."

The gymnasium doors swish open as Six enters, then pauses as he sees Bo and Four.

"Sorry, just thought I'd get in a quick lifting session. Didn't mean to interrupt - I can come back later." He's avoiding looking at Bo, and her eyes are still focused on her newly created hangnail.

"No problem, we're all done here." Four stands and bows a goodbye to Bo, then exits. Bo returns the bow then goes to the bench to collect her towel and water bottle, seemingly packing up to go as well.

"OK, thanks." Six heads to the weight rack and chooses a relatively light, 25 kilogram, barbell to warm up.

"Bo." He acknowledges her presence with a tight smile, even more uncertain where they stand than he was yesterday. She doesn't reply, but heads toward the open doors. Six watches her as she hesitates at the doorway, and instead of leaving she sets the locking sequence, sealing the doors shut. She turns on her heel and walks towards him with purpose.

"Bo?" He's a little afraid, anger is radiating off of her and he holds the barbell in a defensive position close to his tank-topped chest. She takes the barbell from him with one hand and tosses it, clanking loudly, across the room like it's nothing. He's shocked by her strength - and truth be told, more than a little turned on. She glances down at his tenting sweat pants and slyly smiles - men are so easy.

"Are we going to have that talk?" He asks, his voice squeaking with nerves. She simply shakes her head "No" and pulls his pants and jock strap down in one motion. Bo pushes him backwards to sit on the weight bench, his pants tangled around his ankles. She drops to her knees and takes him in her mouth as he gasps.

"OK, no talking."

Some time later Three presses on the locked gym door control pad, banging it with his fist.

"Come on!" He yells at the mystery occupants.

The doors open as Bo leaves, reapplying her lipstick. She winks at Three, blowing a kiss, as she strolls down the hall. He sees Six sitting on the weight bench, his head in his hands like he's about the pass out.

"Did you at least wipe down the bench after?" He asks. Six ignores him. "Nevermind, I'll go get the bleach…" The rogue turns to leave, with no intention of returning with cleaning products.

Six eventually stands, room spinning, and stumbles out of the gym towards the mess hall. He's starving, dehydrated, and exhausted and he never even got to his weight-training workout. He ponders how he just had the best 'angry sex' of his life without actually having an argument, or even talking, with Bo. She wears him out and makes him come - unprecedented multiple times - like no other woman. It's like she was sucking the life out of him through his cock or something, and that thing she did with her pinky….He gets half-hard again at the memory. One meets him at the cafeteria doorway, also heading in for some lunch, and notices Six is walking funny.

"You OK, man?" One comments.

"Yeah, just think I pulled something in the gym. Nothing I can't handle."

"Oh, I'm sure something on you got pulled…And handled." One retorts, having noticed Bo passing by earlier, coming from the direction of the gym and heading to the C deck quarters. He pats the larger man on the back before he goes inside to sit at the dining table.

Six glares at One and follows into the mess hall to refuel. He really needs to have a talk with Bo, when he's back to full strength after he eats, and maybe has a good nap. He can't keep up like this; as much as his spirit is willing, his flesh is weak - something has to change.


	9. She's Sweet Like Candy in My Veins

Later that day, the Android is working in Medlab, running shipwide systems checks, adjusting some of her own internal settings, and adding a level of password-security to Bo's medical records. She took a break from ship's maintenance work in the mid-afternoon to cook up a few more recently acquired recipes for the crew to have for lunch or dinner. She also made some healthy snacks and protein shakes specifically for Bo, noting she tends to eat at irregular intervals. The robot has not seen nor heard from her since parting this morning, but is not concerned about the lack of contact since they made very specific "date" plans for this evening. She notes the time and prepares herself, fixing her hair and donning the requested item before her scheduled meeting with Bo at 1900 hours. She exits Medlab and rounds a corner to almost collide with Three, who takes a startled moment to realize the sexy blonde is the ship's Android.

"That's a new look..." He can't help but appreciate the aesthetic of flowing, feathered, blonde hair and bare feet leading up to impossibly perfect, nude, long legs teasing under a very short, not-much-left-to-the-imagination garment.

"Bo requested that for our next sexual encounter I wear only a white labcoat, have my hair in this style, and be scented with a mixture of 30% iodine and 70% vanilla extract. We are scheduled to meet in her room in 5 minutes." She replies with pure innocence as to the inappropriateness of the topic. Three gives her a sly smirk.

"Well, then, don't let me hold up that party. On you go…" He waves her past. The Android smiles and continues down the hall. "Robots…" He sighs, shaking his head - but sneaks another look at her retreating form, enjoying short glimpses of her bottom cheeks bouncing under the coat with each step.

The Android arrives at Bo's quarters without encountering any of the other crew members and enters the security code into the keypad, as Bo had instructed, and goes into the room. The blonde scans the dimly lit area, to find Bo already nude, reclined on the bed with one arm propped behind her head and one knee bent.

"Stop. Stand still, facing me. " The brunette orders in a soft tone. The Android obeys, resting her hands at her sides, watching her lover and awaiting further instruction. Bo allows herself a long visual inspection, memorizing every known and hidden curve and angle on the gorgeous form. She moves her free hand to intimately touch herself.

"Now turn around, slowly…" She sighs, and the blonde instantly complies as the brunette's hungry gaze appraises her again, tip to toes. Bo's circles around her own clit increase, along with her breathing rate. "Unbutton."

The Android does as instructed, assuming that Bo also wants this action to be done more slowly than would be her normal efficiency. She lingers over each fastening, then lets the lab coat fall open and returns her hands to her sides, carefully observing the brunette's rising level of arousal. Bo gets up from the bed and crosses the few feet to stand in front of the Android, not quite touching. She leans in to barely nuzzle the blonde's neck, delicately inhaling a scent she has missed for many decades, closing her eyes to concentrate on the rush of memories. Bo moves closer into the Android's body, slightly opening the coat, pressing their nakedness together. Her arms slip up and under the fabric to caress the robot's slender back. The blonde responds by embracing Bo and mirroring her movements.

"Music: Play."

Bo briefly lifts her head away from the Android's nape to activate the program she installed on her computer. An ancient FirstEarth song fills the room, as Bo starts to sway in time with her partner.

_"Tell it like it is ___

____

____

_Don't be ashamed to let your conscience be your guide ___

____

____

_But I know deep down inside me ___

____

____

_I believe you love me, forget your foolish pride ___

____

____

_Life is too short to have sorrow ___

____

____

_You may be here today and gone tomorrow ___

____

____

_You might as well get what you want ___

____

____

_So go on and live, baby go on and live" ___

____

____

The Android follows Bo's lead a bit awkwardly, although she did download a basic slow-dance program as part of the "date preparations" request. Bo closes her eyes again, lost in the scent and feel, stroking her hands under the lab coat, all over and around front, re-mapping her "wife's" body. She opens her eyes to look into lighter brown ones, and leans in to tenderly kiss the blonde as they dance. The robot returns the tenderness, sensing that even with Bo's very high state of arousal, this interaction should be less rushed or animalistic than their previous encounters. The brunette guides the Android's right hand to her wetness, demonstrating the circular pattern from moments earlier on the bed. Bo groans as the robot perfectly picks up where her own hand left off, driving her pleasure to the next level.

"You feel what you do to me, Ann?" She breaks their deep kissing to breathe, and nuzzle in the blonde's nape again.

"Yes." She answers, not realizing the question was rhetorical.

Bo pulls the blonde's clit-rubbing hand up to her mouth. The robot watches with hawk-like focus as the brunette sucks the moisture from her fingers. Bo thoroughly cleans each one, then takes the Android's hand in hers in a more traditional romantic dancing pose. She inserts her thigh between her partner's legs and resumes her favored circular pattern, hip-to-hip. As Bo initiates another tongue-twisting kiss, the music changes to a new song, but one still not familiar to the Android - undoubtedly another from Bo's FirstEarth experiences.

_"Candy, she's sweet like candy in my veins ___

____

____

_Baby, I'm dying for another taste ___

____

____

_And every night my mind is running around her ___

____

____

_Thunder's getting louder and louder ___

____

____

_Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle ___

____

____

_I can't let you go now that I got it ___

____

____

_And all I need is to be struck by your electric love ___

____

____

_Baby, your electric love" ___

____

____

Bo pulses the Android and uses her Fae strength to keep the blonde on her feet, although the robot weighs at least twice as much as Lauren. Ann almost buckles as she makes a startled noise into Bo's mouth. Fortunately, the compensations in her vertigo settings she did earlier in the day allow for the momentary motor control interruptions she has come to expect from her time with the brunette. She counters Bo's tactic by localizing a series of vibrations through her leg, exactly to Bo's most sensitive spot. Now Bo is the one with buckling knees, moaning into the blonde and intensifying the passion of her kiss. She continues as long as she can, eventually barely parting from her lover for air.

"Breathless." She whispers against Ann's lips. Bo leans her forehead against the blonde and brushes eskimo-kisses on her nose. "Take me to bed."

The Android answers by chivalrously sweeping Bo off her feet and carrying her to the soft surface, preciously laying the brunette down and covering her body with her own. Loose, long blonde hair and the white coat create a peek-a-boo canopy effect around them as their legs entwine. Bo takes several moments to revel in the texture and smell of the luxurious locks, running her hands through it as she licks and nips at her lover's lips. Ann carefully supports her own weight above Bo as they resume tongue kissing and delightful friction. The robot sends another round of vibration through her leg, and Bo gasps in what the blonde recognizes as a happy sound, but voices an unexpected demand.

"No, stop!"

The Android freezes all her movements and discontinues the vibrations.

"Have I hurt you, Bo?" She holds perfectly still, looking at Bo in confusion and concern. Her emotional response AI is about to reset into full panic mode if she has inadvertently harmed the woman beneath her.

"No, Ann…" The brunette answers and holds the sides of her lover's face, looking into brown eyes. "It feels good - VERY good - but tonight I just want to feel you, nothing...extra." Bo tries to explain her desires.

"Ok, Bo." Ann replies, very relieved but not quite understanding how she could ever be anything but herself. Nevertheless, she interprets Bo's request to have an 'analog' sexual encounter, and resolves to fulfill her needs. "Show me what you want."

Bo guides the blonde's face down to meet her lips, in more sweet, teasing kisses - keeping their mouths just apart, and extending her tongue to touch the tip of Ann's and outline her lips. The brunette keeps them there for several minutes, exploring her lover's jawline and mouth in subtle and sensual ways. The robot tries to anticipate when Bo's lips or tongue will graze hers, reaching her own tongue out in small movements, but is only occasionally correct. Despite her poor score, Ann decides she likes this tantalizing game. Judging by the changes in Bo's skin temperature, pupil dilation, and breathing pattern, these seemingly chaste activities are stirring her desires as much as their more athletic ones.

Bo grabs the lapels of the white lab coat and pulls the Android down into a full kiss at last, whimpering and re-starting her hip-grinding up against the body above her. The brunette keeps their mouths connected and uses her grip on the coat to set the rhythm she wants. They fall into a pleasing pace, and Bo wraps one leg around Ann's hips, just at the edge of the coat, to increase the pressure. She closes her eyes, swept away in images from the past brought into the present by the vivid full body sensual experience. The Android plays her part perfectly, slightly altering her pelvic movements to bring Bo closer to climax. The brunette breaks their kisses to pant into the blonde's ear, unable to get enough oxygen to fuel her impending orgasm. Bo releases the coat fabric and grabs the blonde's bare ass with both hands as she comes.

"ANN!"

She screams the new name once then holds her breath as the next set of ripples hit her, exhaling a low moan as she holds her lover tightly against her tremoring body. As she relaxes into the afterglow, Bo kisses along the blonde's slender neck and buries her nose in her hairline, inhaling heavily as her heart beat slows to normal. She slides her hands up from the robot's butt to stroke her back through the lab coat.

"You feel so good, I love how you smell." She murmurs in Ann's ear.

The Android calculates the 18.4 seconds Bo requires to recover from climax, in a kisses-to-centimeters ratio, and moves her lips with precision down the Fae body to prepare for, as Bo liked to phrase it, Round 2.

"Smell, more than any of the other senses, triggers memory and emotional associations due to the olfactory bulb's direct connections to the amygdala and hippocampus areas of the brain." The robot mentions as she scoots further between the brunette's legs. Bo chuckles and smiles, her eyes still closed. She moves one of her hands to pet blonde hair as her lover travels to points south, then gasps suddenly at a new and wonderful sensation.

"Stop, stay there!"

The Android freezes again, unsure of what good or bad thing occurred. She is not yet where she intended to go in her mission of orally pleasuring Bo. She realizes her left breast - and specifically, bio-pulse-hardened nipple - is pressed on Bo's clitoris; a happy accident of the Android's migration over the brunette's body.

"Do you like this?" The blonde asks, moving very deliberately to lightly slide back and forth across the hooded nerves. Bo's hand in her hair pulls a little, as her eyes fly open to lock on her.

"Yes!" She gasps. "Please, keep doing that…"

Bo's head falls back into the pillows, exalting in the feeling. She's hyper-sensitive from coming, and this is somehow the perfect amount of stimulation. The Android applies this new data - unlike anything she had learned in her Webs research - as she complies with the request.

"Oh, Ann…." The robot's novel designation rolls out of Bo's throat with a sexy sigh, as she arches into the soft synthetic flesh. Ann notes her own compulsion to make the brunette happy increases by another 9.3% when the name is used. She intensifies her efforts, and moves her right hand to massage Bo's bosom, which earns a moan. The combination seems to be the trick to tipping Bo over the edge again, and to both of their surprise she shivers and comes in several quick, shallow waves. The brunette tenses her legs around the blonde's torso, then pants in high pitched cries as her second good climax in under a minute subsides.

"Wow, what the…" The succubus is amazed at her own responsiveness. Ann moves back up her body, retracing her recent kisses, and lays at Bo's side while the woman recovers in bliss.

"Do you require sustenance? I took the liberty of preparing several nutritionally balanced snacks this afternoon, and labeled them with your name in the main refrigerator of the mess hall. I can retrieve them if you - " The robot rambles, especially eager to keep Bo going for their time together this evening. The brunette laughs and squeezes her affectionately as she replies.

"No, my dear, I'm fine for now. I had a - snack - in the gym. " Bo dissembles her quickie with Six; his orgasms topped off her tank but she knows she'll need a fresh source of chi soon. She smiles and leans over to kiss Ann on the nose. "But I like that you're packing lunchables for me, that's very sweet!"

She gazes at the blonde for a while, playing with her hair, but her smile relaxes and fades into a more serious expression as Four's words of warning echo in her head. After leaving the gym Bo spent the better part of the day thinking and brooding in her room, before mixing her playlist of old favorites to get her in the mood for their date. Ann looks at Bo adoringly, like she invented the stars and planets. The succubus' heart sinks knowing what she has to do.

"I researched the Calles 4 merchants' inventory on the Webs." The Android announces her good news. "There is a shop on Level 15 - MacGuffin's Mechanicals - that has the Class 4 entertainment android sensory upgrades; older, rebuilt parts but it should be 85% compatible with my Class 2 internal structures." She's on an excited roll now. "There will be some loss of vaginal and anal depth comparable to a Class 4 android as they are specifically designed for sexual penetration and Class 2's, like myself, are not but since you are not operating with male genitalia there should be no discernable difference to your exper-"

Bo cuts off the adorable ramble with a kiss, then replaces her lips with her thumb, caressing the blonde's slightly open lips but also signaling her to stay silent for a moment.

"Ann, I - " Bo doesn't want to say what she must say to the robot. "I need to leave the ship to feed when we get to Calles 4, and - " She's stalling for no one but herself, as she lays on her back and stares at the ceiling, unable to look at Ann. "I'll probably find another job, another ship when we're there." She chances a glance at her lover, but the blonde is simply waiting for Bo to finish her thoughts - her expression unreadable. "I just...It's better when I'm on the move, not with the same crew for too long - It's safer for me, and everyone else."

"You are correct Bo, this is perhaps the least safe place for you in the galaxy." The Android responds with her perfect logic. "The Raza is a ship full of wanted criminals, being pursued relentlessly by the Galactic Authority and mercenary assassins from the top corporate conglomerates. We are 30 hours away from the space station. You may disembark there, if you choose." She leans in to kiss Bo, seemingly countering her own point. Bo grasps the back of the blonde's head and thrusts her tongue further into her mouth, as if searching there for answers to her dilemma. She shifts her body on top of the robot and pulls back from the kiss to lay her head on small breasts.

"I really don't want to leave you, or even make that decision, when we get to the station." Bo admits. Her fantasy-date-night has taken a turn towards a harsh set of truths, dampening the mood.

"Perhaps we should call a crew meeting, to discuss if you can remain on the Raza - you have many valuable skills in combat and mechanical engineering." The Android offers optimistically, making Bo smile against her chest.

"You mean you don't just want me for my body, and mad sex skillz?" The brunette winks and sticks her tongue out on the last exaggerated syllable, waggling it in a jokingly unsexy way.

"Unless and until I install a Class 4 genital sensory upgrade, such a display does not entice me." The blonde teases back, with her usual dry humor. "And I value our time together for many other reasons." She says with more sincerity.

"I value my time with you, too, Ann." Bo grins, her mood lightening. "So let's make it count." She moves up to kiss her, as one of her favorite classic songs rotates through the playlist.

_"Like lullabies you are ___

____

____

_Forever in my mind ___

____

____

_I see you in all ___

____

____

_The pieces in my life ___

____

____

_Though you weren't mine ___

____

____

_You were my first love" ___

____

____

Bo starts to slide their bodies together, as Ann's hand moves down to touch her, mimicking the exact movements the brunette used on herself earlier. The Android handles her delicately, with light upward pressure alternating on either side of her clit - not directly touching - in a slow, steady rhythm. The brunette moans into their kisses and positions herself to enhance the intensity of the wonderful caresses. They rock purposefully together, Bo setting their pace to draw out her pleasure plateau as long as possible. She knows Ann can keep this up almost indefinitely - without cramping or tiring - and that thought sends a hot shiver along her spine. Bo indulges herself for several songs, then asks for what will push her over the edge.

"Scratch my back!"

Bo breaks their kisses to plead with her lover. Ann lightly scratches as requested with her other hand, again quite careful to not hurt Bo, causing red welts but not breaking the skin.

"Yes - God - ANNNNNNN!"

Bo comes hard and loud, after the long build-up, instinctually pulsing her lover at same time. The blonde arches beneath her, her nails digging in a little more in both hands, the combined stimulation taking Bo to another level of her "little deaths".

The brunette settles into the fading ripples, still atop the robot, and soon drifts into sleep - totally spent from the strong physical and emotional release. Ann pulls a blanket over them, in consideration of Bo's sweaty, cooling body. Bo stirs for a moment from her light snoring, and mumbles into the crook of the Android's neck.

"My love..."


	10. I Can't Let You Go Now That I Got It

07:30 Hours

"They've started up again - wanna synchronize like we did last night?" One asks hopefully, snuggling naked in bed with Two, in her quarters. She chuckles as she listens to the echoes of Bo's ecstatic cries through the bulkheads, then gets out of bed to take a shower.

"You know, not all of us can afford to shirk our duties and screw all day and night." She turns on the water and beckons him to join her, and he follows, stepping under the spray and into her embrace. "And as much as I appreciate Bo's activities motivating your increased attentions this week, there's work to be done before we dock at Calles-4."

"You're the boss." One accedes, kissing down her body to kneel and kiss her in a more focused way. Their fun is rudely interrupted by the door chime.

"What the - ?" Two turns off the water and quickly dries herself, calling out through the door as the incessant chiming sound grates her nerves. "Hang on!"

She throws on some sweats as One closes the bathroom door to dry off and discreetly hide. She punches the unlock code into the keypad and as the doors swish open Three stomps in before she can officially invite him.

"This bullshit has got to stop!" He states emphatically, standing arms akimbo in the middle of the room.

"And a good morning to you, too!" Two folds her arms and glares at the scruffy man. "Why the hell are you in my room?"

"Bo is going to bust the whole Android at this rate, and not just her cherry!" Three exclaims, agitatedly waving his hands for emphasis.

"You're invading my privacy to complain about our guest? Get out!" She grabs his arm roughly to escort him back out, just as Six enters through the open door.

"I need to talk to you about Bo." The large man addresses Two as he passes through the doorway. He takes in the scene with Three, and Two rolls her eyes but releases her grip on his arm. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Six inquires.

"Oh, hey, um, I saw the door was open and - " Five enters, before Two can answer Six. "Crew meeting? Good! Where's One, and Four?" She scans the room full of grown-ups.

"I'm here, too." One answers sheepishly and exits the bathroom, wrapped in a too-small light blue, silky, feminine robe. Six furrows his brow and scans the lovely garment up and down, while Five blushes and Three smirks. "We, um, we were discussing the supplies list for Calles-4 and…" One digs himself into a deeper hole.

"Been there, done that, don't care - we've got bigger boinking problems than you and Captain Sweetcheeks, here." Three nods at Two as he snarks at One. "And don't bother trying to lie, you're terrible at it!"

"So, is Four under the bed?" Six can't help but tease his commander. One nervously adjusts his robe tie, and tugs the hem down. The short garment barely covers his family jewels.

"No," Two finally gets a word in among the commotion. "But we might as well call hi-"

"What is going on?" Four stands in the doorway, stopped on his way to the mess hall, curious as to the meeting. "Why are you all gathered here?"

"Bo."

"Bo."

"Bo."

Three replies, followed by Six and Five.

"OK, so what's the problem, aside from?" Two asks, as she makes a cupping gesture around her ear to emphasize that they can all still hear the sex sounds, now more urgent, from down the hall.

"I like Bo, she's great at repairs - when she shows up to help - but I can't keep up with all of the maintenance without the Android - " Five explains.

"I'm just so tired..." Six whines. "Even with the time she -" He's trying to be mindfully vague about the topic with Five in the room. "Spends with the Android, it's like she's some kind of…" The big man shakes his head. "Sex goddess!"

"Or a demon!" Three huffs. "My quarters are two doors down from Bo's and I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since she 'came' onboard!" He uses finger quotes for the pun.

Two sits herself down in her desk chair, and rubs her face in exasperation as they all talk at once. Four remains silent.

"Are you seriously complaining about getting laid?" One challenges Six.

"Nice lingerie, buttercup, brings out your eyes." Three chimes in, grabbing at the collar of the robe, his animosity for One shining through. "Is that your usual outfit for 'serving' the Captain or is this a special occasion? Pussy-whipped little bi-"

"Shut up! The kid's here! And I can defend myself!" Six moves to shove Three and One apart.

"I'm not a kid! I know what those words mean! " Five asserts herself.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Two bellows as she stands up from the chair so fast it falls over.

Everyone clams up at the admonishment. Four, a non-participant in the fray, simply arches his eyebrow. Two stares sternly at the crew, including One, even though he looks especially cute wearing her robe. She takes a breath and opens her mouth to address them but is interrupted by a very loud, joyous, scream resonating from Bo's quarters. Two holds up her hand in a "wait for it" gesture as the orgasmic sound peaks and stops. She gives it a few more seconds, making sure the noise is done for a while, before she states her plan.

"Let's call Bo to a crew meeting this morning to share our concerns, in a civil and respectful way. 10:00 hours - sound good?"

The majority of the crew mumble yes' and nod. Four is stoic in his non-response, his arms folded across his chest.

"Good," Two continues. "Now, everyone please get the hell out of my quarters."

Four leaves first, as he was barely in the door, followed by Five and Six, then Three, who glares at One as he exits, the door closing behind him. One starts to gather his clothes, but Two places her hand on his arm to pause him as he steps one foot into his pants.

"As you were, crewman." She orders, smirking as she pulls the tie of the robe open. He smiles and drops his pants back on the floor.

A little while later, down the hall in Bo's room, the brunette sighs in contentment, basking in the bliss of their wake-up sex session. She pulls the Android into her body to be her Little Spoon, wrapping herself around the blonde's slender form. She props herself up on one elbow and entwines her fingers with Ann's, kissing each of her lover's knuckles, then peppers her lips along her shoulder and neck.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Bo muses. She lowers her head enticing Ann into an over the shoulder kiss, relishing the taste of herself on the blonde's lips. One kiss turns into several, as Bo loses herself in the smoldering passions, until the beep of her comm and Two's voice interrupts them.

"Bo, please join a crew meeting in the mess hall at 10:00 hours."

Bo groans in annoyance but rolls away from her bedmate to reach for her comm on the nightstand, clicking an open channel.

"Copy that, see you in…" She checks the time on the computer. "10 minutes." She flops back on the bed, her arm thrown over her eyes in an overly dramatic gesture.

"Duty calls." Bo laments, giving Ann a quick kiss before rising to go to the shower. The blonde gets up to join her, as has become their habit, but Bo stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

"As much as it pains me to leave you for even a moment, let me shower alone this time or we'll miss the meeting."

"OK, Bo." She stays on the bed, sitting perfectly upright on the edge. The robot's nanites glow across her skin, removing the remnants of their intimacies.

Bo cleans up quickly - with no distractingly gorgeous blonde under the water with her - and dresses, sitting next to the Android on the bed as she pulls on her boots. She stands to exit the room and Ann, still clad only in the white labcoat, follows her out the door to the mess hall.

"Ah, you should at least button up if you're coming, too." Bo giggles, amused to see how the crew reacts to After-Hours-Android. She figures it'll be good for a laugh.

"I assume my attendance, as a member of the crew, is also mandatory." The blonde does as instructed, fastening the coat closed considerably faster than she unbuttoned for the brunette the night before. "Perhaps this is an opportunity to discuss your tenure on the Raza, as a potential addition to the crew."

"Hmmm, maybe. Or, it's just a shopping list review for the station." Bo ponders, taking the blonde's hand and holding it affectionately while they walk. The Fae only has a couple dozen BitZ on her - losing most of her already meager belongings on the destroyed merchant ship - barely enough for a few good meals even on a divey little station like Calles-4. She'll need some sort of paying gig soon; hopefully, keeping her room and board - and blonde bedmate - on this ship. They traverse the short distance down the corridor to enter the mess hall exactly on time - for once, for Bo. The crew are all seated on one side of the dining table; Two in the middle, Three and Four to her left, One, Five and Six on her right.

"Jesus!" One exclaims at first sight of the scantily-clad Android.

Everyone but Three - who got a preview last night - drop their jaws and raise their eyebrows in shock at the Android's clothing, or lack thereof. Her blonde hair cascades chaotically around her face in what can only be interpreted as a "freshly-fucked" style. Six tries to cover Five's eyes but she bats his hand away, side-eyeing him with annoyance.

"Android, go get in uniform!" Two barks.

"Of course, Two. I had no other attire handy as I was in Bo's -" The blonde explains, but Two holds up her hand to halt the speech.

"Just go, now!" Her patience is razor thin, and the robot obeys, immediately exiting the room. Two turns her attention to Bo, who is now on edge with the openly hostile attitude, and motions for her to take a seat at the dining table across from her.

"Bo, we called this meeting to discuss some...issues that have arisen with your presence on board." Two speaks in a deliberately calmer but still firm tone, steepling her fingers with her elbows rested on the table. Bo crosses her arms defensively as the commander continues.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it . We need you to stop fu-" She's interrupted by Six clearing his throat and glancing at Five, who blushes. Two takes a deep breath and adjusts her phrasing. "We need you to stop having sex with our Android". Bo just stares unresponsively at Two, so she adds "Please."

"No."

"No?"

"No! We're not hurting anyone, and we're enjoying each other's company - why should we stop?" Bo's voice has a bite to it. "What exactly is the problem?"

Two sits back in her chair and gestures at Five to start the list.

"I uh, appreciate your help in the engine room, Bo - you're a skilled mechanic - And I really like talking to you, and hanging out and stuff…" The teen offers a positive point along with the critical feedback. "But I can't keep up with the ship's systems without the Android's full attention." She plays with the frayed edges of her multi-colored sweater, to soothe her own nerves at the confrontation.

"You know that old saying 'In space, no one can hear you scream' - except that we can, over and over again!" Three jumps in with his complaints. "So stop 'playing doctor' with the robot and try giving the rest of us on C deck a little peace and quiet!"

"You're also using three times more water than your allotted ration." One adds, although in a much more kind tone than Three.

"I seem to recall a story about you spending some quality time with Wendy the sexbot...So, you know, glass houses and all that…" Bo snarls, as One looks away. She turns her ire to Four and Six.

"And you two?" She challenges. "My friend," She locks her burning gaze on Four first. "And my lover?" She spits the words at Six.

"As we have discussed, my friend," Four says the word with sincerity. "I believe you would be an asset to the ship, but not if you maintain this level of attention with the Android. It is not healthy, or conducive to crew morale."

Bo's anger starts to mix with a familiar feeling of sadness, and the bone-deep loneliness of wandering rootless for so long - never really belonging, never fitting in - always hiding her true self, painfully aware of her "otherness". She convinces herself she dropped her guard too much with this crew; it's foolish to think maybe she could find a family again. Her eyes well up but she holds back her tears to glare at Six for his answer.

"Bo, you are amazing, in every way," He says. "But I can't go on like this!"

"Let's put it to a vote, we - " Two declares as she stands up from the table.

"Doesn't Ann get a vote?" Bo interrupts the commander in a harsh tone. The crew all stare at her, perplexed.

"Ann Who? You mean the Android?" Two asks, genuinely confused.

"I've heard of women naming their vibrators, but this is ridiculous!" Three scoffs.

"She has a name now?!" Six is incredulous.

"Oh! I get it! Ann-Droid. That's cute." Five smiles at her realization.

Just then, the subject of their speculation walks back into the mess hall to rejoin the meeting. The Android is in her usual blue jumpsuit, hair up in the typical bun, as she stops to stand behind Bo.

"Yes - don't you think you should ask her what she wants?" Bo indicates the blonde with a nod of her head.

"Ask me what?" The robot inquires, oblivious that she has been the topic of conversation for the past several minutes.

"Nothing, Android. This is about Bo." Two replies briskly.

"They're about to vote me off the ship, and I thought you should have a say in that decision." Bo turns to address the blonde.

"SHE'S A GODDAMN MACHINE! NOT A PERSON!" Three yells, jumping up and startling everyone but the Android. "What, are we going to do the voting-if-she-gets-a-vote-thing again?"

"Enough, Three! Sit down!" Two orders.

The rogue huffs at her for a terse few seconds before shaking his head in disgust and aggressively sliding out his chair, planting himself in it. Five is on the verge of tears, upset with the proceedings. Six, One, and Four seem resolved in the outcome, if not especially happy. The room is filled with a tense quiet for what seems like eons.

"I want Bo to stay."

The Android states her preference, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder. Bo gazes up at her lover, and can't keep a tear from escaping down her cheek. She places her hand over the blonde's, and looks to Two.

"Duly noted - anyone else, show of hands, Bo stays?" The commander asks. Five raises her hand halfway, and shyly smiles at Bo and the Android, who smiles back at her. Three sneers at Bo, arms crossed tightly, and the other men avoid eye contact.

"Fine. I'll be off-boarding at the station tomorrow morning, gone for good." Bo states, standing up, leaving her hands flat on the table - mainly so she doesn't ball them into fists and start punching, as her inner succubus is wanting to do. "We done here Captain - can I go now?"

"We're done, dismissed." Two answers, regretful that it came to a contentious resolution.

The Android is standing at parade rest but her eyes and face show agitation. She glances rapidly around at the crew, surprised at their treatment of Bo. Her emotional AI subroutine is in disarray - she can't fathom the possibility of Bo's absence. Bo turns to leave, and barring any other directive from the Raza crew, the Android follows her.

"Well, that escalated quickly." One comments, shaking his head in disappointment.

Five runs out of the mess hall, sobbing. Six follows calling after her, clearly concerned for the girl.

"Happy now?" Two snaps at Three with contempt. He offers a slight nod.

Two pushes off from the table, motioning for One to accompany her, and they leave. Three and Four stay sitting for several moments, Four's jaw twitching the only sign of his emotional upset. He slowly rises from his chair and leans down to whisper menacingly in Three's ear as he passes behind him.

"You just made a powerful enemy."

Three chuckles nervously, seeming to laugh off the threat, but his face falls after Four exits and the rogue is suddenly uncertain if Four meant Bo, or himself - and which foe would be worse.

The Android and Bo walk in simmering silence back to Bo's quarters. Bo angrily punches the door code and the Android follows her inside, doors shutting and locking behind them. Bo paces, her succubus fuming at the human betrayal, a faint orange glow emanating from her heart, eyes blazing blue even as they spill tears. The Fae beast inside of her knows Ann isn't their actual soul mate but it's the closest relationship they've had in decades, so she's revved for a fight. She turns to the Android.

"Come with me!" Bo's multi-octave voice commands, as her hair floats and reacts to the static electric field generated by the Dark Queen's wrath.

"I cannot." The blonde answers, with a hint of distress. She is not supposed to be capable of real emotions, but what she is experiencing now is extremely uncomfortable and conflicting. "I do not want to be apart from you, Bo, but I am bound to the Raza and her crew - by my primary programming and design."

Bo growls in frustration and rushes to her, ripping the uniform off in shreds, destroying the symbol of the Android's indentured servitude. The blonde stands naked, unafraid but curious as to Bo's purpose in her furious emotional state. The Fae beast appraises her, the growl shifting to a purr as the succubus grabs the Android's face in a rough and raw possessive kiss. Ann matches her lover's fervor and envelopes Bo in her arms. The angry orange glow fades as Bo melts deeper into the kiss for endless minutes, pressing her clothed body into the robot's nude form. The savage beast soothed, for the moment, her madness transforms into simple passion. The brunette at last steps back to breathe, and blink her blue eyes to brown as her rage fades.

The Android uses the opportunity to remove Bo's clothing, in a considerably less destructive manner than Bo employed with her. She unfastens and peels the vest and blouse off, then kneels to pull off each boot. The brunette's eyes flash blue again, this time in arousal as the sight of blonde hair at her thighs rushes moist memories through her body. The robot unbuckles Bo's belt and leather pants, pulling those down and off as she glances up at Bo's enraptured visage; pupils dilated, cheeks flushed, and lower lip bitten in what Ann has come to know as an expression of the woman's carnal focus. She stays on her knees and leans forward, eyes still locked on Bo's face, to very lightly touch the tip of her tongue on Bo's clit - detecting a growing pulse in the tiny organ as blood rushes to it. Bo's eyes flutter half-lidded but stay fixed on the blonde, as she releases her own bottom lip and sighs in pleasure. Ann takes hold of her hips while making only very small, delicate patterns with her tongue. The contrast of pace the Android is setting, compared with Bo's full Dark Queen bluster, is not lost on her. She pets blonde hair lovingly, not pushing - although her inner succubus is restless for more - but affirming her appreciation of Ann's calming attentions.

Ann continues, gradually increasing pressure, expanding the pattern incrementally - teasing occasionally with light suction - keeping her lover shivering just shy of completion. Bo is immersed in pure pleasure, not wanting the sweet torment to end yet fighting her Fae beast for control, to not grab a fistful of blonde hair and order the Android to finish her. Suddenly, without breaking contact, Ann moves her hands from Bo's hips to the back of her thighs and picks her up. Bo gasps in surprise, held aloft, as the Android devours her more forcefully, throwing the brunette's legs over her shoulders, hands splayed across her butt and low back in support. Bo is once again thoroughly impressed and aroused by the Android's physical power - holding onto blonde hair for dear life. Ann spears her tongue deep inside, creating an angle - amazingly - Bo hasn't felt before, making her come hard with a loud moan.

The blonde walks them to the bed, mouth still on and overflowing with Bo, to lower her down on the soft surface. She continues her oral adoration but Bo taps her head to stop. The Android does not want to stop pleasing Bo, in any and every way, for whatever precious hours they have left together. The new neural code pathways Bo accidentally imprinted with her bio-pulses are over-riding all but the robot's most basic ship-duty directives, compelling her to remain in Bo's company until or unless directly ordered by a crew member to another task. Blue eyes raise to look at Bo questioningly, and the brunette pulls Ann by her ears to sit up, crawling into her lap.

Bo settles them in a yab-yum tantra posture, one she often practiced with her wife; facing each other, her legs wrapped around the robot's back. Bo knows the deeper levels of tantric transcendence are not possible with a synthetic being, but she needs to feel as close as possible to Ann before they part ways. She directs the Android's hand down to slide three fingers inside, her soft skin weeping to welcome this more intensely intimate contact. Ann holds still, waiting for the brunette to set their rhythm. Bo moves her own hands to frame the Android's face, memorizing the planes and angles in this most perfect moment of connection.

Bo desperately pulls the blonde's lips to hers, thrusting into her mouth to drive the Android's hand-responsiveness with her tongue - noting the robot quickly learns the oral cues. Bo gasps high notes as she moves with the fingers deep inside her. If she concentrates, she can travel through time, reliving all the times Lauren touched her this way. Her imaginings and Ann's precise skill build a tingling excitement from the base of her spine to the crown of her head. The succubus' orange glow and crackling blue lightning return and surround the couple.

"Come with me…" Bo whispers against Ann's lips, lost between past and present, memory and moment. Seconds later she climaxes in explosive coils, involuntarily bio-pulsing, causing them both to cry out and collapse sideways on the bed. Bo catches her breath, the Fae energy effects winding down as her body cools and recovers. They stay entwined, on their sides, Bo's leg laying over the robot's hip, reverently caressing each other.

"Come with me..." Bo pleads for the third time, gazing into Ann's eyes, although she already knows the answer.

"I cannot abandon my crew." The Android replies, brushing a sweaty strand of dark hair away from Bo's face, tucking it behind her ear. The robot keeps her palm on the woman's cheek, and wipes a single tear away with her thumb. "I am not sure I would survive away from the ship; even if I was reprogrammed there are likely to be hidden deadswitch protocols in my system to avoid rogue android escapes. If I did survive, my presence as a runaway android and member of the Raza crew would significantly increase the danger for you, Bo - and I will not allow you to be harmed."

"You're right." Bo sighs. "I want a lot of 'little deaths' with you, but none of the big, permanent ones." She accepts the reasoning, a bittersweet ache in her heart at the Android's sentiment. Bo leans in for more kissing but her stomach interrupts with a loud growl, and the Android sits up.

"When was the last time you consumed food?" She asks with concern; now Ann really reminds Bo of her wife.

"Ah, maybe...yesterday...Or the night before?" The brunette admits, busted.

"Unacceptable! I shall retrieve your designated snacks from the refrigerator," The Android leaves their bed abruptly and puts on Bo's pants and blouse, barefoot. "I will also replace my uniform, and return here in 7.45 minutes."

The blonde leaves, with Bo having no doubt as to the exact calculation of time to accomplish the two tasks. By her own calculations, the succubus figures she'll have her lips on the Android again in 7.50 minutes; a good amount of time to think up other erotic super-strength positions to fill the hours they have left before arriving at the space station. Bo hugs a pillow to her chest and lets her imagination run wild.

15:35 Hours

Two and Five are on the bridge, working on the latest mechanical issue - the main exterior viewing screen.

"Argh, every time I recalculate a layer of the visual display ratio it screws up the setting I just fixed!" Five is stumped, and still out of sorts from the morning meeting. "I need the Android, or Bo, or both of them to help me!"

She moves to activate the comm, but Two gently places her hand on the teen's arm to stop her.

"No, let them be until we dock at Calles-4. We'll figure it out." The older woman hugs the girl to her side, and Five leans in as she nods in understanding.

Back in Bo's quarters, she has spent the better part of the afternoon going between consuming calories and burning them off again under, over, and next to her blonde companion, all over every surface of the room.

"I'm going to lose my galactic reputation as a Power Top because of you!" Bo teases the Android, play-swatting her butt as they cuddle in the dozenth round of orgasmic afterglow - this time, back in the bed.

It turned out that Bo was way off in her estimated time to resume making out, and more, with Ann as the robot insisted she eat at least one sandwich and drink an electrolyte-boosted vegetable-juice smoothie before she allowed any further physical contact. By some miracle, the Android did not encounter any of the crew as she traversed the ship in Bo's clothes, on her way to her charging station, where she changed into a new blue jumpsuit before fetching food from the mess hall. She returned to Bo's quarters exactly on time, bearing an assorted box of sandwiches, protein bars, smoothies, hydration-vitamin drinks, and fresh fruit. As Bo ate her long-overdue meal the robot put Bo's clothes into the cleansing cycle; a type of domestic-coupley routine Bo didn't realize she missed so badly until it was happening. When she finished eating, she was immediately hungry for the taste of Android, and managed to liberate the blonde from her new uniform without damaging it.

"Sorry about earlier, going all Super-Fae nuclear bitch." Bo traces her finger over Ann's nipples. "I hope I didn't frighten you, or anything. It pisses me off when people try to tell me what to do, or force my hand." Bo attempts to explain her contrarian nature. "I was shocked that we couldn't even have a civil discussion about what I wanted to do, and the way they dismissed you like you're, nothing, no one…." She takes a deep breath to calm herself, as the subject causes her to feel fresh anger.

"There is no need to apologize, Bo, I accept and appreciate your full nature and I will never be afraid of you." The blonde assures her. "I was also unpleasantly surprised at the topic and tone of the meeting."

Bo scoots up to kiss Ann, in gratitude. The robot flips them over, earning a startled but happy squeal from the brunette.

"Please instruct me as to the remaining fantasies and positions on your list for us to accomplish today…" The Android smiles, teasing her slick lower lips with her fingers.

"Mmmm, I think there's a piece of wall over there we haven't christened yet…." Bo arches as she realizes she might finally get worn out by this amazing synthetic being in her bed.

01:18 Hours

Bo wakes herself up with her own snoring, annoyed that she dozed off, costing her time with Ann. The Android is, of course, awake and observing Bo from her position underneath her, as she brushes sleep from her eyes.

"Don't let me sleep - I asked you to not let me sleep." The brunette grumbles.

"Bo, you required rest. You were only asleep for an hour." The blonde defends her action, or lack thereof, kissing the crown of her sex-mussed hair. Bo groans into the small bosom.

"Well, please don't let it happen again. I want to be conscious for every last millisecond we have together!"

"OK, Bo. Tell me more about your life with Lauren after you left FirstEarth."

The Android is fascinated with the historic and personal stories Bo has shared through their day and night of exploring each others' minds and bodies. Due to the Android's memory wipe, Bo did more telling of tales, but the blonde got her caught up on what there was of recent Raza adventures.

"Ah, where did we leave off…" Bo struggles to recall, the hours of sex and pillow talk blurring together. She also hasn't thought of her past life, in such detailed chronological order, in a very long time.

"Mars colony." Ann replies. "Then the Corps pressuring to sell her longevity research after she won the Nobel Prize."

"Right! Mars! We were pretty happy in the colony for around thirty years; Kenzi and Dagny, Dyson, Mark and Vex were there, too, along with most of the FirstEarth refugees." Bo sighs, reminiscing about her dear old friends. "But, the Corporations were getting more aggressive about having Lauren's secret science stuff so we went on the first wave of FTL ships to the Trappist-1 system - this is of course before that became known as the Central System - and holy cow, was I disappointed when Lauren told me the name had nothing to do with beer…."

Bo weaves the story, getting caught up in little details as she talks into the wee hours of the morning. The Android watches her in wonderment - every moment she spends with the brunette is an Alexandrian library of new information. If a mechanical heart could love as humans, or Fae, do then Ann's is full with the face of Bo.

0600 Hours

"Attention all crew members: we are now docked at Calles-4."

Two's voice echoes over the general comm system, but Bo knows it is mainly for her and the Android's information, since the rest of the crew was probably involved in the docking procedure, with her monopolizing the Android's time all night. Two's announcement serves as Bo's cue to disembark - they felt the ship actually lock into the station around 05:00 hours. The lovers had one more long, indulgent, sexy shower then both got dressed, to be as ready as possible for their separation.

"Time to go, robot lover." Bo says with a forced smile, trying in vain to lighten the mood as they linger in her quarters for a few more stolen moments.

"Logically, I should not be able to feel so distressed with the concept of your absence, but I do." Ann laments. "You have left a distinct energy signature in my neural network, and emotional subroutine."

"I care about you, too, Ann - very much!" Bo holds back a sob by kissing the blonde passionately, pouring her heart into every movement of her lips and tongue.

They break the kiss after long minutes, mindful of the time not in their favor. Bo takes Ann's hand and they walk out of the room to meet the rest of the crew at the station dock portal.

Stepping off the lift at the docking level, Bo almost has the wind knocked out of her as Five rushes into her with a hug.

"Hey Five, you keep MacGyvering this old boat for me, OK?" She hugs the teen back, whispering in her ear. She kisses the top of her head before pulling back to complete more restrained farewells with the other humans lined up along the portal.

She exchanges bows with Four, and nods at Two and One. She ignores Three and pauses in front of Six, to his surprise.

"It's been fun." Bo says as she raises on tiptoes to kiss his cheek, then slaps his ass. He smiles and tries to hide his body's reaction to Bo's proximity, discreetly crossing his hands in front of his groin.

The Android positioned herself last in line, closest to the station door, as Bo was saying goodbye to Five. Bo stops in front of her, and although they've had many hours of their own private sweet and sad farewell, the brunette pulls Ann into a final passionate embrace; tongues dueling, hands roaming over each others' backs. This is the first time the crew are really seeing this taboo relationship in living color, and it's shocking to see their Android kissing Bo with wild abandon. Two and Five blush and avert their eyes, to offer the couple some small bit of privacy. One and Three join Six in a different type of discomfort, as they each shift their weight nervously and adjust their pants at the same time. As the lovers keep going for several minutes, the awkwardness becomes too much and Two clears her throat in an attempt to signal Bo to move along, to no effect. One helps her out with a louder series of fake coughs. Bo finally takes the hint and pulls her lips and body back, but Ann keeps holding her hands as they longingly gaze at each other.

"I consider you a member of my crew, even if you are off the ship." The Android states. Bo understands that's the highest compliment the Android can give; and one last tear escapes down her cheek.

"We're family, now, Ann." Bo replies, sighing as she releases her hands and turns to enter the station platform, leaving the Raza.

"Goodbye, Bo."


	11. Epilogue

Two sits on the bridge, finishing up her turn at the night shift, nursing a cold cup of black coffee. The Android was in her second recharging cycle since Bo left; for reasons they did not comprehend the robot's "research" time with Bo adjusted her system functions to go up to 52 hours between charges, from the factory-set 48. The Android is due to take over the bridge for the day in a few more minutes, at 07:00.

The commander sips her drink and contemplates the events of the past week. Despite her best efforts to keep the crew relatively (for a bunch of wanted criminals) happy and together, Four had bolted on his own misadventure, Five was distrustful of Three and Six due to their roles in the Bo debacle, One broke off their friends-with-benefits situation, and the Android's behavior was just...off, more than usual - distant and sad, which should be impossible. She wonders if they all might have been better off keeping the castaway on board. Two's reverie is interrupted when she hears footsteps and voices. She turns to see the Android and Five entering the room.

"After lunch, let's make sure the new shield oscillators are keeping the correct frequency alignment." The teen suggests to her blonde companion.

"OK, Five. Good morning, Two." The Android replies, assuming her station near Two.

"Morning, nothing to report from my shift, but I'll stick around here for a bit, not really tired or ready to sleep yet." Two answers.

They all work silently at their posts for the next hour. Easy chit-chat seemed to also leave the ship with Bo. Three and Six walk onto the bridge around 0800 hours, both munching on donuts and holding fresh, steaming cups of coffee.

"Hey, here's where everyone is - the mess hall was deserted for breakfast." Six tries to start a friendly conversation, smiling at Five but addressing the room.

"Not hungry." The girl mumbles, refusing to meet his gaze. She moves to stand closer to the Android, away from Six. The large man looks stricken but gives the girl her space.

"Christ, it's not like anybody died! Lighten up already!" Three bemoans. "We picked up a hitchhiker and she deflowered our robot, and left! It's not the Goddamned end of the world!"

"Is there an alternate universe where you are not a total dick all the time?" Six confronts Three, tired of him stirring up shit. Three flips him the middle finger. Two clenches her jaw, readying to break up another scuffle.

"Actually, Three, since my memory banks were wiped we can not equivocally state if Bo was my first sexual encounter," The Android points out, drawing everyone's attention. "But the odds of it previously happening are quite low as I am not a Class-4 entertainment model."

Two stifles a giggle which morphs into a snort. The robot's formal phrasing, the ridiculousness of their recent situation, and her lack of sleep combining to set her into a laughing fit. Five watches her for a second, then can't help but join her contagious release of tension. Six allows himself a cautious smile, and Five finally looks at him with some of her old affection as they snicker and snort together.

"Great, I'm trapped on a ship full of crazy mood-swing people." Three surmises and exits the bridge, rolling his eyes as peals of laughter echo down the corridors.

Later in the afternoon, Five is back on the bridge with the Android, checking the new oscillator function as scheduled. She likes being back in her routine with the robot, but she senses the machine is not as content.

"Do you miss Bo?" She ventures to ask, after a week of avoiding the subject.

"I found our time together to be extremely educational and...enjoyable. I became accustomed to her presence in a short amount of time." The Android replies, somewhat ruefully. "Without her here, I am operating at sub-optimal levels."

"I'm sure she misses you, too."

Five hugs the robot, and the Android returns the affection, circling the teen with both arms and resting her head atop her multi-colored hair. Five is grateful for at least one thing resulting from Bo's influence; her blonde friend gives much better hugs now.

Bo is not particularly impressed with Calles-4; you've seen one crowded, dirty, stinking space station you seen them all, but at least she's well-fed with chi. A new, attractive woman on a remote space station garners plenty of suitors. She also got a job, looking for a missing girl. Natasha was possibly kidnapped, maybe a runaway - but undoubtedly in need of rescue from the trafficking networks. Bo's work usually fell into one of two categories: Save-A-Kid or Find-A-Guy. She much preferred the Save-A-Kid jobs.

"Don't worry, Irina, I'll get your daughter back home in no time." She assures the mother, her client, of her success rate as she pockets the first half of her payment, five hundred BitZ.

"Thank you!" Irina surprises Bo by hugging her and kissing both cheeks before leaving their cafe table.

Bo blinks after her, a little bemused at the interaction, watching where she goes. She throws a few BitZ on the table to cover the lunch bill and strolls down the marketplace promenade of Level 15. One more errand before she catches her ship to a certain notorious outer Zairon Empire planet; the best place to start a search for a missing kid in this sector.

Bo stops in front of the gaudy pink neon sign flashing "MacGuffin's Mechanicals". The shop window display is occupied by two scantily-clad, gorgeously androgynous entertainment androids posing, winking, and wordlessly flirting with potential customers and each other. She's talked herself into and out of this idea several times this week, but now that she has some money she has to do it, just in case there's ever a chance…

She pushes through the belled door to find a gaunt, middle-aged man sitting behind the counter, his bored, baggy eyes glued to a computer screen playing something that Bo can't see from this side, but sounds like porn. Fortunately, Bo can see both of his hands - one barely propping up his face, leaning on the counter as if he'll fall asleep at any moment, and the other clicking absentmindedly on the keyboard, like he's searching for something better. He doesn't bother to look up as he greets his newest customer by rote monotone, triggered by the door bells like Pavlov's dog.

"Welcome to MacGuffin's, your entertainment android emporium, where the customer always _comes _first." He stifles a yawn, still watching his screen.__

____

____

"Hey, there." Bo steps up and goes to rest her hands on the counter, then thinks better of it given the nature of the store and clerk, and drops her arms to her sides.

The man instantly perks up at the sound of a feminine voice and finally looks at Bo, eyes widening at her beauty - or that a woman is in his sleazy sexbot shop. He clears his throat and scrambles to make himself more presentable, licking his hand and smoothing back his stringy dark hair, sitting up straight and attentive. He smiles to reveal a row of stained and broken teeth.

"Hello Miss! How can I hav-, ahm," He coughs at his Freudian slip. "Help you, today?"

"I'm shopping for some Class-4 sensory parts, I saw on-webs you have them in stock?"

"Of course!" He starts typing into his computer. "What model Class-4?"

"Actually, Class-2." Bo clarifies. He leers at her and pushes his chair back from the counter.

"I see; if that's what you're into - no judgement!" He winks and Bo has to swallow down the bile rising in her throat. "You'll need a dongle, too."

"I assure you, I don't need a dongle." Bo states emphatically, narrowing her eyes.

"You do need a dongle, for the Class-2 to Class-4 sensory array installation." He ducks down behind the counter, sorting through a box of plastic and metal, and emerges with an oddly shaped part in his hand. "It's an adapter."

"Oh! Yes, right!" Bo realizes her misunderstanding. "How much for the sensor and dongle parts?"

"Four hundred BitZ for the Class-4 sensory array, and I'll throw in the dongle for free, as a...favor."

He licks his lips and leans closer to Bo over the counter. She pretends to accept his flirtation and places her hand on his.

"Hmmm, that's a little more than I'm hoping to spend," She glances at his name-tag." _Hank _, how about a friends and family discount, maybe everything for one hundred?" Bo sends a mild bio-pulse, and Hank's knees buckle a bit as he's enthralled.__

____

____

"Anything you want, honey." He sighs. Bo releases his hand and Hank runs to the back room of the store for the goods. She hears more rummaging, and a short string of curses, before he emerges with a half-meter square box and plunks it on the counter, smiling widely again.

"Would you like this gift-wrapped?"

"That's sweet, Hank, but no thank you." Bo replies, handing him a one hundred BitZ chip.

"Oh, OK. I just need you to sign this form, you know for the GA." He picks up a tablet and offers it to Bo to read and sign.

"GA?!" Bo is wary of attracting the attention of the Galactic Authority.

"You know, just the usual legal stuff for entertainment android purchases; you understand that android-human marriage is illegal, punishable by imprisonment and/or fine, yadayada…" Hank waves away her concerns. Bo touches his tablet-holding hand and sends another pulse of influence.

"I don't need to sign anything." She corrects him.

"You don't need to sign anything." He repeats, under her spell.

"I was never here." Bo continues, covering her tracks.

"You were never here."

"These aren't the droids you're looking for." She adds, for her own amusement, as she takes the box and leaves the store.

"These aren't the droids…"

The door chime of Bo's exit snaps him out of the thrall, and he looks around, confused as to why there's money on the counter when he hasn't had any customers all day. The sounds of the porn vids playing on his computer refocus his attention, and he pockets the BitZ chip and resumes his entertainment.

_**One Standard Solar Cycle Later ** __****_

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

Centuries of human culture in space, advanced technology, countless new worlds, and yet it all added up to the same wretched hive of scum and villainy humanity tried to leave behind on FirstEarth. Or, maybe that's just where Bo often found herself, living an out-of-the-matrix life with no official identity, far from the Central Systems. Today was like so many others in the past year since she left the Raza and her last moments of real joy behind at Calles-4; chi-sucking some dirtbag dude she caught trying to drug a waitress, in the shadows of a dirty side alley, outside of an equally classy bar. She pauses pulling blue streams from Mr. Dirtbag's mouth when she hears a loud commotion from inside the bar. That's not unusual; fights break out all the time in the week she's been here, scouting for work - but she watches the door to see if local police and anyone else she doesn't want to witness her feed are coming from, or going to, the shenanigans. Bo's heart races when she see an instantly familiar blonde form, in exceptionally sexy leathers, dragging an unconscious guy out of the bar. The succubus immediately drops her prey, and he slumps to the ground, comatose. She calls out to the woman of interest.

"Ann?!"

 

_**"Electric Love" _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**Candy, she's sweet like candy in my veins _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**Baby, I'm dying for another taste _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**And every night my mind is running around her _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**Thunder's getting louder and louder _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**I can't let you go now that I got it _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**And all I need is to be struck by your electric love _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**Baby, your electric love** _

_**__**_Electric love _ ****__**_ _** _

**__**_****_ ** _ _ **

**__**_****_ ** _ _ **

_**Drown me _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**You make my heart beat like the rain _ ****_**_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Surround me _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**Hold me deep beneath your waves _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**And every night my mind is running around her _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**Thunder's getting louder and louder and louder _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**I can't let you go now that I got it _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**And all I need is to be struck by your electric love _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**Baby, your electric love _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**Electric love _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**Rushing through me _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**Feel your energy rushing through me _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**Feel your energy rushing through me _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**I can't let you go now that I got it _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**And all I need is to be struck by your electric love _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**Baby, your electric love _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**Baby, you're electric _ ****_**_


End file.
